4 Tómame
by marlytamel1
Summary: Y continúan las aventuras de nuestros personajes Sere y Darién... que nuevos eventos ocurrirán después de los traumas generados por la ex consentida de Darién, Hotaru...
1. Información

Buenas Noches,

A todos los lectores amantes de adaptaciones de libros e historias con los personajes de nuestros animes y mangas favoritos; ante todo les agradezco que ingresen a leer esta historia la cual no me pertenece sino a J. Kenner, quien le pertenece todo los honores.

Espero que les guste mi adaptación de un tomo adicional perteneciente a la trilogía de J. Kenner: Tómame... a uno de mis animes favoritos que es Sailor Moon, y no hay nada más romántico que nuestra pareja central: Darién y Serena.

Que lo disfruten.

Gracias


	2. Capítulo 1

Blanco.»

Me rodea por todas partes. Suave y vaporoso. Delicado y relajante. Estoy de pie en una habitación, aunque no veo paredes ni ventanas. Solo existe el interminable fluir del tejido. La caricia sensual de la seda contra mi cuerpo mientras avanzo entre unos cortinajes que ocupan todo el espacio que tengo delante. Cientos, tal vez miles. Son bonitos. Son perfectos. Y no tengo miedo. Al contrario, estoy muy tranquila. A medida que camino, mis pies descalzos se posan con suavidad en el suelo frío y me doy cuenta de que me dirijo hacia una luz. Brilla a través de las telas translúcidas, que ondean como si las moviera una brisa marina cuando paso junto a ellas.

Sé que estoy viajando hacia algo, hacia alguien, y siento el manantial de felicidad que brota de mi interior. Él. Sí, él está ahí. En algún lugar, al otro lado de ese bosque de sensualidad. En algún lugar de esa luz.

«Darien.»

Aprieto el paso, el corazón se me acelera mientras camino cada vez más rápido. Estoy impaciente por verlo. Por sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel, delicados como el roce de las cortinas contra mi cuerpo. Pero, aunque ando muy deprisa, parece que no llego a ninguna parte, y de pronto el suave vaivén de las telas se convierte en una amenaza. Es como si se alargaran hacia mí e intentaran sujetarme, retenerme. El pánico hierve en mi interior; tengo que llegar hasta él. Tengo que verlo, tocarlo. Pero, por más que lo intento, parece que no avanzo en absoluto. Estoy atrapada, y lo que hace apenas un instante se me antojaba la belleza acogedora de un telón que se abría al paraíso, de repente se ha transformado en una trampa, un engaño, una horrible pesadilla.

«Una pesadilla.»

Se me acelera el pulso mientras la verdad va calando en mí. No estoy en una habitación; estoy en una cama. No estoy corriendo; estoy durmiendo. Esto es un sueño, un sueño y nada más que eso. Pero no puedo despertar, ni siquiera ahora que voy más deprisa y me abro camino cómo puedo entre estos condenados cortinajes, porque estoy segura —con esa clase de certeza que únicamente se alcanza en el mundo de los sueños— de que solo con que logre llegar al otro lado estaré libre. Despertaré. Y de nuevo me encontraré a salvo en los brazos de Darien.

Pero no consigo cruzar. Por mucho que empujo, aparto y me abro paso a bandazos a través de las sedas vaporosas, por mucho que corro y corro hasta que creo que los pulmones me van a reventar del esfuerzo, no logro salir de donde estoy, y entonces me desplomo derrotada en el suelo helado, con la falda extendida en torno a mí como los pétalos de una flor. Acaricio vacilante la tela. Mientras corría no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba puesto un vestido, pero estoy en un sueño y sé perfectamente que no hay que darles demasiadas vueltas a los parámetros extraños de esta versión de la realidad. Por el contrario, me concentro en tranquilizarme. Recuperar la calma. Respirar hondo. Ya no me muevo hacia delante, y eso está bien porque, ahora que me he detenido, los cortinajes se apartan y descienden poco a poco hacia el suelo, donde desaparecen como el algodón de azúcar al tocar el agua. Hasta que ya solo quedo yo, y esta habitación de paredes blancas que parece cerrarse sobre mí y acercarse más y más con cada una de mis respiraciones. Noto el pecho rígido, y al mirar hacia abajo me doy cuenta de que tengo la mano cerrada sobre la falda de seda. La tela del dobladillo lleva un bordado de pequeñas flores amarillas y doradas, y entre ellas hay engarzadas unas perlas blancas y relucientes cuya dureza siento ahora bajo la palma de mi mano. Contemplo el corpiño entallado, la perfección de la seda, la suave tensión del corsé. Llevo puesto mi vestido de novia y, por un instante, esa realidad me tranquiliza. «Darien», vuelvo a pensar. No lo tengo a mi lado, pero sé que está conmigo. Ese hombre… ese hombre increíble que pronto será mi marido. Solo con pensar en él me calmo y soy capaz de respirar con más facilidad. Puedo seguir, puedo moverme. Puedo levantarme, avanzar y salir de la habitación. Puedo ir hacia los brazos de Darien.

Me dispongo a hacer exactamente eso y cambio de postura para ponerme de pie.

Y entonces veo la mancha. Un borrón rosado que sube por la seda blanca y pulcra de mi falda. Es tan tenue que al principio pienso que debe de haberme engañado la luz, pero el tono enseguida se vuelve más intenso y pasa del rosa al rojo a medida que se extiende y mancilla la pureza de mi precioso vestido.

«Sangre.»

Histérica, retrocedo como si de alguna forma pudiera escapar de la mancha a pesar de que la llevo en la ropa. Pero no hay forma de huir, así que hundo los dedos en la tela y trato de apartarla para ver qué hay debajo. Intento desesperadamente encontrar de dónde mana la sangre. No lo consigo. Tengo las manos demasiado resbaladizas. Rojas, húmedas y sucias. Las froto contra la falda para limpiarlas. Respiro entre jadeos, el pulso me resuena con tal fuerza en los oídos que solo oigo mi propia sangre circulando por las venas. Esa misma sangre que cubre mi cuerpo, que escapa de mí.

«No, no. Ay, Dios mío, no.»

Sin embargo, es cierto: estoy segura. La sangre de la falda es mía y, con un último tirón desesperado, recojo la seda, el satén y los bordados alrededor de mi cintura para verme las piernas, desnudas y viscosas de tanto rojo.

Oigo un ruido…, un jadeo. Lo he articulado al frotar la sangre buscando su origen. Estoy de rodillas con las piernas juntas y apretadas, pero las separo y veo las cicatrices que durante todos estos años han echado a perder la piel tersa del interior de mis muslos. Heridas que me he infligido yo misma con la presión de una hoja cortante que hacía con firmeza en las manos.

Recuerdo la dulce intensidad de aquel primer corte. El calor placentero que se siente cuando el acero hiende la carne. El alivio que llega junto con el dolor, como el silbido de una tetera cuando por fin libera la presión. Recuerdo ese sufrimiento, pero ya no lo necesito. Eso es lo que me digo. No necesito las heridas; no deseo el dolor. Ya no necesito hacerme cortes. Ahora estoy mejor. Tengo a Darien, que me estrecha entre sus brazos. Que me mantiene centrada, a salvo, entera. Aun así, no puede negarse que esto es sangre y, al bajar la mirada hasta la herida abierta —la carne cruda y mutilada, la sangre que se encharca a mi alrededor, tan pegajosa y acre —, siento la rigidez que empieza a atenazar mi pecho y una aspereza en la garganta.

Entonces, por fin, me oigo gritar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Despierto en los brazos de Darien, tengo la garganta en carne viva por el violento sonido arrancado de ella. Aprieto la cara contra su torso desnudo y sollozo; consigo respirar entre jadeos e hipidos.

Sus manos me acarician los hombros con movimientos que son al mismo tiempo fuertes y reconfortantes, posesivos y protectores. Dice mi nombre:

— Sere, Sere, chis, tranquila, cariño, tranquila.

Pero lo que yo oigo es que estoy a salvo. Que me quiere. Que soy suya.

Mis lágrimas remiten y respiro hondo. Me concentro en sus caricias. En su voz. En su olor excitante, conocido e intensamente masculino. Me fijo en todas las pequeñas cosas que componen las diferentes partes de este hombre al que amo. Todo lo que le hace ser quien es y le concede el poder de tranquilizarme. De mirar a mis demonios a la cara y hacerlos huir. Darien es un milagro, si bien el mayor milagro es que sea mío.

Abro los ojos, luego me reclino hacia atrás y levanto la cabeza. Aunque le haya arrancado del sueño de golpe, Darien es una visión excepcional y yo me empapo de ella, dejo que la belleza de este hombre calme mi alma sedienta.

Me quedo sin aliento al mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos mágicos de dos colores que revelan tanto: pasión, preocupación, determinación. Y, sobre todo, amor.

— Darien —susurro, y me veo recompensada por la sonrisa que dibujan sus labios.

— Aquí está mi chica. —Me acaricia la mejilla con dulzura, apartándome el cabello de la cara—. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Niego con la cabeza, pero mientras lo hago me oigo pronunciar una única palabra:

— Sangre.

De inmediato percibo una punzada de preocupación en sus ojos.

— Solo ha sido un sueño —digo, aunque no lo creo del todo.

— Un sueño, no. Una pesadilla —corrige—. Y no es la primera.

— No —admito.

Cuando empezaron ni siquiera eran verdaderas pesadillas. Solo una vaga sensación de desasosiego al despertar. De un tiempo a esta parte me despierto sobresaltada en plena noche, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro del pecho y el pelo empapado de sudor. Aun así, ha sido la primera vez que he soñado con sangre.

Me incorporo un poco para sentarme más erguida y recojo la sábana a mí alrededor; también me ofrece protección contra las pesadillas. Entrelazo los dedos con los de Darien y nuestras piernas siguen tocándose. No me gusta recordar estos sueños, pero si me veo obligada a hacerlo el contacto de Darien me ayuda.

— ¿Te hacías cortes?

Niego con la cabeza.

— No. Aunque… sí debía de haberme cortado, porque en las piernas no tenía cicatrices, sino heridas. Y estaban abiertas. Y había sangre por todas partes y… Me hace callar con un beso tan profundo, firme y exigente, que ya no puedo aferrarme a mi miedo. En su lugar, Darien ocupa mi pensamiento con un ardor incontenible, tan intenso que lo destruye todo salvo a nosotros y a esta pasión que arde constantemente entre ambos, dispuesta a encenderse a la menor provocación. Dispuesta a quemar y consumir cualquier cosa que amenace esta vida que empezamos a construir juntos, ya sean los fantasmas del pasado o mis miedos sobre el futuro.

« ¿Mis miedos sobre el futuro?»

Doy vueltas a esas palabras en mi cabeza y me doy cuenta con estupor de que están cargadas de verdad. Tomar conciencia de ello me desconcierta, porque no me da miedo ser la mujer de Darien Chiba. Al contrario, creo que ser la esposa de Darien es lo que menos miedo me da en este mundo. Es lo que debo ser, quien debo ser, y en ningún momento me siento tan segura de ello como cuando estoy en sus brazos.

¿Se trata de eso, entonces? ¿Tengo miedo del tiempo que separa el ahora del «Quieres a este hombre…»?

Su pulgar roza con suavidad mi labio inferior y noto un brillo cómplice en su mirada.

— Cuéntamelo —dice con esa voz que no admite un no por respuesta.

— Quizá sean presagios —murmuro—. Los sueños, quiero decir.

Las palabras suenan tontas en mis labios, pero tengo que pronunciarlas. No debo guardarme el miedo dentro. No cuando estoy segura de que Darien logrará disiparlo.

— ¿Presagios? —repite—. ¿Cómo malos augurios?

Asiento.

— ¿De qué? —Levanta las cejas—. ¿De que no deberíamos casarnos?

Por su voz, noto que le ha molestado, pero aun así mi respuesta es vehemente y firme a la vez.

— ¡Dios mío, no!

— ¿De qué voy a hacerte daño?

— Jamás podrías hacerme daño —digo—. No de la forma en que estás pensando.

Ambos sabemos que ha habido ocasiones en que he necesitado dolor, en que habría vuelto a utilizar una cuchilla en mi carne si Darien no hubiese estado ahí. Pero está aquí, y él es todo cuanto necesito ahora.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunta mientras se lleva nuestras manos unidas a los labios con delicadeza y, despacio, va depositando besos en mis nudillos.

Esa sensación tan dulce me distrae.

— No lo sé.

— Yo sí —afirma, y en su voz hay tanta convicción que me siento más tranquila—. Eres una novia, Sere. Estás nerviosa. —Me planta un beso juguetón en la punta de la nariz—. Se supone que es así como debes sentirte.

— No. —Niego con la cabeza—. No, no es por eso…

Pero no sigo. Porque lo cierto es que quizá tenga razón. ¿Serán los nervios anteriores a la boda? ¿De verdad puede ser tan sencillo?

— No tienes motivos para estar nerviosa —dice mientras sus manos se dirigen ya a mis hombros y desliza sus palmas abiertas por mis brazos con suavidad, apartando la fina sábana.

Estoy desnuda y me estremezco. No por el ligero frescor del aire, sino por el anhelo que percibo en los ojos de Darien. Un anhelo al que estoy más que dispuesta a rendirme.

— ¿Qué es eso que dicen sobre el matrimonio? ¿Que la novia y el novio se convierten en un todo? —Recorre mi clavícula con una leve caricia de la yema de su dedo y luego desciende despacio, con un roce suave como el de una mariposa, hasta que alcanza mi pecho—. Eso no sirve para nosotros, cariño. En nuestro caso no será así, porque tú y yo ya somos un todo, y esta boda no es más que una formalidad.

— Sí —digo; mi voz es apenas un suspiro.

Me envuelve un pecho con la mano y su pulgar frota de manera distraída mi pezón, erecto y duro. Es una caricia delicadísima, y sin embargo siento cómo se propaga por todo el cuerpo. Un simple contacto de piel contra piel, sola que no es ni mucho menos simple, porque contiene el poder de destruirme. De abrirme en canal y volver a recomponerme otra vez.

Cierro los ojos, claudicando, aceptándolo, me reclino y Darien me tumba otra vez sobre el colchón. Aparta la sábana del todo, me deja expuesta, y siento que la cama se mueve cuando él se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí. Está desnudo, y el duro acero de su erección, caliente y ávida, presiona mis muslos. Alargo los brazos hacia él y aferro su trasero firme y prieto. No está dentro de mí, ni siquiera acaricia aún mi sexo, y sin embargo ya vibro de sensibilidad, mis músculos se contraen de deseo por él, mis caderas se retuercen con un ansia libertina y desvergonzada.

— Darien… —susurro cuando abro los ojos y lo veo encima de mí, mirándome a la cara con ternura.

— No —dice—. Cierra los ojos. Déjame darte esto. Deja que te muestre lo bien que te conozco. La intimidad que comparto con tu cuerpo. Porque no es solo tuyo, también es mío, y pienso demostrarte lo bien y lo muy a conciencia que me ocupo de todo lo que es mío.

— ¿Crees que todavía no lo sé?

No contesta, pero el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos es todo lo que necesito por respuesta. Despacio, va dejando un rastro de delicados besos en la curva de mi cuello y luego cada vez más abajo, hasta que su boca se cierra con brusquedad sobre mi pecho. El pezón está duro, erecto y absolutamente sensible, y Darien pasa los dientes sobre él.

Me arqueo mientras unas leves ondas expansivas se extienden por todo mi cuerpo y se remansan como un líquido cálido en mi vientre. Los músculos de mi sexo se contraen de deseo. Lo quiero dentro de mí; lo deseo con locura. Pero Darien ni siquiera me toca ahí abajo. No me acaricia nada más que el pecho, que sigue chupando y mordiendo, saboreando y provocando. Lo está desterrando todo — pensamientos, preocupaciones, miedos—, hasta que me veo reducida a ese único punto de placer que parece llenarme y deslumbrarme desde dentro, que desprende chispas y canta hasta que casi creo que voy a correrme solo con notar su boca en mi pecho.

Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, aparta los labios de mi pezón y sus besos descienden hasta mi cintura. Se detiene en el ombligo, donde su lengua me incita con roces que son poco más que cosquillas pero mucho más sensuales. Desliza una mano por debajo de mis lumbares y yo me combo mientras él me mordisquea: pequeñas dentelladas y arañazos en la piel suave de mi vientre.

Se ha ido desplazando hacia abajo en la cama y yo tengo las piernas muy abiertas. Está entre ellas, pero no toca mi sexo. Ni siquiera me acaricia los muslos. Tiene una mano debajo de mi espalda y la otra sobre el colchón, junto a mi cadera, para mantener el equilibrio. No obstante, desprende calor, y el triángulo formado por mis muslos y mi sexo parece estar ardiendo. Estoy viva de deseo, de anhelo, de avidez.

Y, aun así, Darien no mueve un dedo para satisfacerme. Se contenta con provocarme y atormentarme y, cuando repasa lentamente el contorno de mi ombligo con la punta de la lengua, gimo tanto de placer como de frustración.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta.

— Sí —murmuro.

— A mí también. —Habla en voz baja y reverente—. Sabes a caramelo.

— Los caramelos son malos para la salud —advierto.

— En tal caso —dice con un gruñido grave—, me gusta ser malo.

— A mí también —susurro al tiempo que mis caderas se elevaron con una demanda no expresada—. Pero, Darien…

— Quieres más —dice, terminando mi pensamiento.

Me besa en lo alto del pubis, luego desliza los labios sobre el hueso de mi cadera y sigue descendiendo hacia el principio del muslo.

— Sí. Oh, Dios. Sí.

— ¿Y si no he acabado de saborearte? ¿Y si quiero besar y chupar y morder cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, saciarme de ti antes de metértela hasta el fondo? ¿Antes de que nos perdamos juntos? ¿Antes de que permita que te corras?

Se levanta y luego se inclina sobre mí, se me acerca tanto que estoy segura de que va a besarme, está a tan poca distancia que respiramos el mismo aire. Pero entonces se aparta y desplaza la boca hacia una de mis sienes. Sus labios apenas acarician mi piel mientras susurra:

— Siempre te daré más, nena, pero primero quiero tenerte preparada, quiero que estés caliente, desesperada.

— Ya lo estoy.

Me ha arrancado esas palabras y, mientras se retira, veo que curva la boca en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Lo estás —dice—, pero también has pedido más. Y esa, querida Sere, es una petición que siempre estoy contento de satisfacer. Pero ¿más qué? —Su boca se cierra de nuevo sobre mi pecho y grito cuando me muerde el pezón—. ¿Más dolor?

No puedo responder, mi cuerpo se estremece con la tormenta de erotismo que Darien está desatando en mi interior.

— ¿Más placer? —pregunta.

Se desliza hacia abajo sobre mi cuerpo y esta vez su piel roza mi piel. El contacto hace que las brasas que arden en mí se conviertan en llamas incontrolables. Sus labios se mueven entre mis pechos, luego cada vez más abajo, hasta que alcanza el clítoris. Sopla suavemente sobre mi sexo a la vez que coloca las manos con firmeza en la cara interior de mis muslos y me abre. Retira una mano y, con delicadeza, acaricia con un dedo mi sexo, húmedo y caliente. Tiemblo, estoy tan cerca que creo que si echa su aliento en mi clítoris, me correré.

— ¿Más expectación?

Pero su boca ya vuelve a moverse otra vez, recorre mi pierna y pasa por las cicatrices de la cara interior del muslo hasta llegar a ese lugar tan sensible que queda detrás de la rodilla. Estoy perdida, me derrito. Me tiene en su poder, a su merced, y no puedo hacer nada más que absorber el placer con el que me está bombardeando.

Sigue y sigue, baja cada vez más, hasta que se detiene en mi tobillo y luego pasa a la planta del pie. Desliza la punta de un dedo desde el talón hasta el dedo gordo, y mi pie se arquea en respuesta junto con mi espalda. Siento las ávidas contracciones de mi sexo y me sorprende la reacción que provoca una simple caricia en el pie. Aunque ¿cómo puedo sorprenderme de mi respuesta ante cualquier caricia que venga de Darien? No puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer es rendirme, y esa, por supuesto, ha sido su intención desde el principio: alejarme de mí misma y llevarme a ese lugar que compartimos los dos, un lugar en el que solo existimos nosotros y el placer que encontramos el uno en el otro.

Pero todavía no ha acabado conmigo, y ahora va dejando un rastro lento de besos que sube por mi pierna hasta que empiezo a retorcerme. Mis caderas se sacuden tanto de placer como de ansia. Quiero más. Lo quiero todo. Y —oh, milagro— Damián por fin me lo da. Su lengua me acaricia el clítoris con pequeños lametazos, apenas levísimos roces, pero me ha preparado tan a fondo que exploto…, las ondas expansivas salen disparadas hacia las puntas de los dedos de mis manos y mis pies, me recorre una espiral de placer.

Leves roces, sí, y no son más que el principio, porque entonces cierra la boca sobre mi sexo, me chupa y me provoca. Me tiene sujeta con las piernas muy separadas, de forma que no puedo moverme ni apartarme. No me da tregua, hace que mi orgasmo crezca y crezca hasta que tras el placer aparece el tormento, hasta que me tiene abierta en canal y anhelante, desesperada por que venga conmigo a este lugar, para que se encuentre conmigo entre las estrellas.

— Ya, Darien. Necesito que entres en mí ya.

Esta vez no duda, gracias a Dios, pero tampoco es delicado. Está de rodillas y me vuelve de lado. Ha quedado a horcajadas sobre una de mis piernas, la otra la engancha en su cadera contraria y me sujeta colocando la mano en la parte exterior de mi muslo. Tengo su otra mano en las nalgas, pero la desliza hacia abajo para excitar el borde de mi ano al mismo tiempo que él se introduce en mi coño hasta el fondo.

Nunca me había tomado en esta postura, y la sensación de tener las piernas atrapadas en tijera, de su mano y su polla en una parte tan íntima de mí, de la forma en que está arrodillado contra mi cuerpo, con la columna tan erecta como su miembro, mientras yo estoy tumbada casi boca abajo, como una vestal ofreciéndose en sacrificio, resulta increíblemente excitante, y mientras se mueve dentro de mí, siento mi orgasmo crecer otra vez.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que las sensaciones me recorran por dentro y por fuera. Siento algo mágico. Estar tan abierta a Darien. Estar tan unida a Darien. «Unidos.» En el sexo, en la vida, en el matrimonio.

Me recorre un escalofrío y oigo su gemido cuando los músculos de mi vagina se tensan alrededor de él y lo atraen más dentro de mí.

— Eso es, nena. Abre los ojos.

Lo hago y veo que no me mira a mí, sino al punto en que nuestros cuerpos se unen. Observo su rostro y la pasión que se ha acumulado en él y, cuando alza su mirada y se encuentra con la mía, la tormenta que percibo encerrada ahí dentro casi me aniquila. Respiro profundamente, al ritmo de las olas de placer que rompen dentro de mí. El mismo placer que veo en su cara, guiado por el mismo ardor que veo en las llamas de sus ojos.

Un ardor que me derrite. Que me desgarra.

Que creo que va a partirnos a ambos cuando el clímax se precipita sobre mí y me arqueo, y las manos de Darien me retienen en mi posición, y mi sexo se cierra más y más a su alrededor, exprimiéndolo para que alcance su propia e increíble liberación.

La realidad regresa lentamente, como aparecen las estrellas en un cielo recién oscurecido.

Por un momento tengo que preguntarme si me he diluido, pero solo es esa sensación de lasitud que llega tras la liberación nacida del puro placer.

Darien sale de mí y yo gimo al perder el contacto con él, al menos hasta que se tumba a mi lado y enreda sus brazos y sus piernas con los míos, las caras muy juntas.

— Gracias —murmuro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por distraerme. De mi pesadilla.

Se echa a reír.

— No sabía que fuera tan transparente.

— Solo para mí. Cómo has dicho antes, nos conocemos bien.

Me da un beso en la punta de la nariz.

— No tienes que estar nerviosa por nada.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que se equivoca. Ahora lo veo. Quiero que nuestra boda sea un reflejo para el mundo, una manifestación exterior de lo que somos juntos. Belleza y armonía, algo especial y único. Lo quiero por él. Por nosotros. Y por todo este condenado mundo.

Así que, sí, estoy nerviosa.

— Quiero que la boda sea perfecta —confieso.

— Lo será —me asegura—. ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Piensa que, suceda lo que suceda, al final de la ceremonia serás mi esposa. Y eso, querida Sere, es lo único que importa.

Dejo caer un beso en sus labios, porque tiene razón. Bueno, sé que tiene razón. Sin embargo, también sé que se le olvidan el pastel y el vestido y el grupo de música y el fotógrafo y las carpas y las mesas y el champán y…

«Hombres», pienso, y entonces le abrazo fuerte y reconozco a regañadientes que al menos esta noche me ha distraído. Esta noche lo único que me importa es este hombre que pronto será mi marido… y que ya es mi vida.


	4. Capítulo 3

Me despierto en la cama vacía y con olor a beicon frito. Doy media vuelta para coger el móvil de la mesilla de noche y veo la hora. Aún no son ni las seis. Suelto un quejido y me dejo caer sobre los cojines, pero en realidad no quiero seguir durmiendo. Lo que quiero es a Darien.

Me levanto de la cama y cojo la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones de yoga que dejé tirados en el sillón. Descalza, salgo del dormitorio y recorro el corto tramo de pasillo hasta la cocina del segundo piso.

Estamos en la casa que Darien tiene en Malibú, y todos los ventanales de la pared que da al océano están abiertos de par en par para dejar entrar la brisa. El olor del océano se mezcla con el aroma del desayuno y yo respiro hondo y me doy cuenta de que estoy contenta. Darien ha conseguido desterrar todos los demonios que hayan podido acecharme durante la noche.

Miro por los ventanales el oscuro Pacífico. Las olas emiten un brillo blanco al romper en la orilla bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Ahí fuera hay belleza, y una parte de mí quiere salir al balcón y contemplar el agua agitada y espumosa. Sin embargo, el canto de sirena del océano no es nada en comparación con mi deseo de ver a Darien, así que me aparto de las ventanas y voy directa a la cocina. Es más grande que la del apartamento que compartía con mi mejor amiga, Rei, y ni siquiera es la cocina principal de esta casa.

La de la planta baja es más grande, fácilmente podría dar servicio a un restaurante de cien mesas. Esta, no obstante, la cocina «pequeña», se instaló como complemento a la zona abierta que sirve para celebrar fiestas y reuniones y, como está justo al final del pasillo de nuestro dormitorio, Darien y yo nos hemos acostumbrado a cocinar y comer en este rincón más acogedor e informal. Normalmente se nos une Lady Miau-Miau, la gata de suave pelaje blanco que está a mi cargo desde que Rei cambió de domicilio. Sé que Lady M la echa de menos, pero disfruta de tener esta enorme casa a su entera disposición y, además, Gregory —el sirviente, mayordomo y persona que hace todo en la casa— la malcría una barbaridad.

Me apoyo contra la media pared que separa el pasillo de la cocina. Darien está a los fogones, haciendo una tortilla francesa como si fuese un tío normal. Solo que Darien Chiba no tiene nada de normal. Es elegancia y poder, belleza y ardor. Es un ser excepcional y me ha cautivado por completo.

No lleva camiseta, así que no puedo evitar quedarme sin aliento mientras mi mirada se pasea por los músculos bien definidos de su espalda y sus fuertes y vigorosos brazos. Darien no empezó su fortuna con los negocios, sino con su anterior carrera como tenista profesional. Aún ahora, años después, mantiene el físico y la potencia de un deportista de élite.

Deslizo la mirada hacia abajo y me gusta lo que veo. Lleva unos sencillos pantalones grises de chándal que le cuelgan muy bajos de la cadera y se ciñen a las curvas de su culo perfectamente tonificado. Va descalzo, como yo. Es joven y sexy, y de lo más delicioso. Aun así, a pesar de su aspecto informal, puedo ver al ejecutivo. El hombre de negocios poderoso que ha exprimido el mundo, lo ha transformado a su antojo y ha amasado una fortuna con ello. Darien es fuerza y control, y yo me siento agradecida al saber que soy su propiedad más preciada y que pasaré el resto de mi vida al lado de este hombre.

— Te has quedado embobada —dice sin apartar los ojos del fuego.

Sonrío, feliz como una niña.

— Me gusta mirar cosas bonitas.

De pronto se vuelve y sus ojos me escanean, empezando por las puntas de los pies.

— También a mí —dice cuando llega a mi cara, y en su voz hay tanto ardor que se me aflojan las rodillas y mi cuerpo se estremece de deseo.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa lenta y sexy, y en ese momento estoy absolutamente convencida de que me voy a derretir.

— Me has estropeado la sorpresa —dice, luego hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de la cocina, donde hay una bandeja con un jarroncito de cristal que contiene una rosa roja—. Desayuno en la cama.

— ¿Y si lo compartimos en la mesa? —Me acerco a él, me coloco a su espalda y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. Le doy un beso delicado en el hombro e inspiro el aroma a jabón y a limpio—. ¿Tienes reunión a primera hora?

Darien no es ni mucho menos remolón, pero no suele llegar a su despacho hasta las nueve. Trabaja desde casa y luego hace un poco de ejercicio y se ducha antes de salir hacia el centro. Hoy, por lo visto, tiene un horario apretado.

— No es a primera hora —dice—, pero tampoco aquí. Tengo una reunión en Palm Springs. El helicóptero llegará dentro de veinte minutos.

— Yo tengo una cita en Suiza —replico como si tal cosa mientras me aparto para que pueda acabar de preparar el desayuno—. El jet pasará a buscarme dentro de una hora.

Su boca dibuja un gesto divertido. La tortilla ya está en el plato y Darien le añade el beicon. Doy un paso atrás y lo sigo hasta la mesa. Sirvo un vaso de zumo de naranja para cada uno y también un poco de café. Me siento frente a él, coloco una servilleta en mi regazo y me doy cuenta de que sonrío como una boba. ¿Y qué es lo mejor? Que la sonrisa de Darien hace juego con la mía.

— Me encanta esto —digo—. Desayunar juntos. La cotidianidad. Es una sensación agradable.

Da un sorbo a su café sin apartar los ojos de mi rostro y, por un momento, entre nosotros solo existe satisfacción. Entonces ladea la cabeza y veo la pregunta que asoma en su mirada. Debería haberlo esperado. Darien no se iría a una reunión sin estar completamente seguro de que estoy bien.

— ¿Ya no hay sombras esta mañana? —dice.

— No —respondo con total sinceridad—. Estoy bien. —

Pruebo un bocado de la tortilla que compartimos y me hundo un poco más en la silla con gran placer. Soy una chica afortunada en tantos sentidos…, y que mi prometido sepa cocinar no es el menos importante

— ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo con lo bien que me cuidas?

Tal como esperaba, mis palabras provocan una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero la preocupación sigue ahí, así que alargo el brazo por encima de la mesa para estrecharle la mano.

— En serio —digo con convicción—. Estoy bien. Es lo que ya te he dicho: quiero que la boda sea perfecta. Lo cual resulta irónico si nos paramos a pensar que llevo toda la vida intentando escapar del plan de mi madre para moldearme y convertirme en la mujer florero perfecto.

Al instante me arrepiento de haber mencionado a mi madre. Después de años de jugar a ser la hija buena y obediente, por fin he aceptado el hecho de que es una arpía furiosa que también desprecia a mi novio. Me hizo la infancia insoportable y, aunque ya estoy preparada del todo para aceptar la responsabilidad de los cortes que me infligía a mí misma, ningún loquero del planeta negaría que las causas de ese vicio en concreto se remontan a Ikuko Tsukino y sus rarezas y neurosis varias.

— Tú no eres tu madre —dice Darien con firmeza—, y no hay novia en el mundo que no quiera que su boda sea todo lo que ha soñado.

— ¿Y el novio? —pregunto.

— El novio es feliz si la novia es feliz. Y siempre que diga «Sí, quiero» y al final pueda llamarla señora Chiba. Y en cuanto nos vayamos de luna de miel.

Cuando termina de hablar ya estoy riendo.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por soportar tus nervios prenupciales?

— Por todo.

Se pone de pie y me sirve más café antes de quitar la mesa.

— ¿Hoy no tengo que ayudarte en nada? —pregunta.

— Pues no.

— Nos casamos el sábado —dice como si me estuviera dando una primicia. Sin embargo, esas palabras hacen que mis nervios, esos que se supone que no existen, empiecen a cosquillear otra vez—. Si necesitas que Sylvia te eche una mano, pídelo y ya está —añade refiriéndose a su ayudante, tan sumamente eficiente.

Sacudo la cabeza y le lanzo mi sonrisa de concurso.

— Gracias, pero estoy bien. Lo tengo todo controlado.

— Has soportado mucho —dice—. Más de lo que debías.

Inclino la cabeza pero no digo nada. Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes y no pienso pasar por ella otra vez. Llevábamos un mes viajando por toda Europa después de que me propusiera matrimonio y, estando allí, Darien sugirió que lo hiciéramos sin más. Que nos casáramos en lo alto de una montaña o en las playas de la Costa Azul. Que regresáramos a Estados Unidos siendo el señor y la señora Chiba.

Le dije que no.

No hay nada que desee más que convertirme en la esposa de Darien, pero lo cierto es que también quiero una boda de ensueño. Quiero ser la princesa de blanco que recorre el pasillo con un vestido precioso en su día especial. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con mi madre en muchas cosas, pero recuerdo cuánto se esmeraron mi hermana y ella para la boda de Mina. Yo envidiaba a mi hermana por muchísimas razones, no entendía del todo que ella tenía sus propios demonios que combatir, y cuando la vi avanzar hacia el altar sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosa, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y lo único en lo que podía pensar era: «Algún día…

Algún día conoceré al hombre que me esperará en el altar con la mirada llena de amor».

Aun así, no fue solo mi deseo de conseguir la boda de mis sueños lo que me hizo insistir en que esperásemos. Nos guste o no, Darien es un personaje público y yo sabía que la prensa querría cubrir nuestro enlace. No tenía por qué ser el más fastuoso de los acontecimientos —de hecho, yo quería que fuese en la playa—, pero sí me apetecía organizar una celebración bonita. Y, como sabía que los paparazzi harían lo indecible por conseguir fotos sensacionalistas, quería poder contar con una colección de retratos e instantáneas controlada por nosotros. Fotos magníficas que pudiésemos entregar a los medios apropiados y que —esa era mi esperanza— eclipsaran cualquier barbaridad que acabara publicando la prensa amarilla.

Sin embargo, por encima de eso, lo que deseaba era que los reportajes y las fotografías borraran las atrocidades que se habían escrito solo unos meses antes, cuando juzgaron a Darien por asesinato. Quería ver en esas páginas el día más bonito de nuestra vida incontestable sobre esa temporada más difícil. Todo esto se lo he contado ya a Darien, y aunque sé que él no está completamente de acuerdo con los motivos por los que necesito esta boda, también sé que los entiende.

En cuanto a mí, comprendo su miedo a que yo haya soportado demasiado, pero es que estamos hablando de mi boda. Las pesadillas solo son mis miedos, no mi realidad.

Puedo resistirlo, puedo resistir cualquier cosa si el resultado final es recorrer ese pasillo hacia Darien.

— Todo va de maravilla —digo para tranquilizarnos a ambos—. Lo tengo todo controlado. De verdad.

— ¿Has encontrado fotógrafo?

— ¿Estás de broma? Por supuesto.

Es mentira, y eso es un riesgo porque Darien sabe leerme el pensamiento mejor que nadie. Me obligo a no contener la respiración mientras espero que me pregunte detalles: nombre, estudio, credenciales. Son preguntas a las que no puedo responder porque la verdad es que no, no he encontrado a ningún fotógrafo que sustituya al que Darien expidió la semana pasada después de que nos enterásemos de que había cerrado un trato bajo mano para vender fotos robadas y no autorizadas de la boda y el banquete a TMZ.

Y ese no es el único problema que tenemos. Ayer descubrí que el cantante del grupo con el que había contactado ha decidido dejarlo todo para volver a su país natal, Canadá. Lo cual significa que nos hemos quedado sin ningún tipo de espectáculo.

Tengo que mover el culo y encontrar a alguien… Y tengo que hacerlo enseguida. Tal como acaba de recordarme Darien con tanta dulzura, solo faltan unos días para la boda.

Pero, bueno, no es que esté estresada ni nada por el estilo.

Frunzo el ceño y me doy cuenta de que, a fin de cuentas, tal vez sí haya una explicación lógica para mis pesadillas

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Darien, y me temo que, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerlo al margen de esos pequeños contratiempos en la planificación de la boda, la cosa está empezando a complicarse.

— Nada —contesto—. Solo pensaba en la larguísima lista de cosas que tengo por hacer.

Sé por su expresión que no se lo traga; pero soy una novia y, como la mayoría de los novios, él sabe instintivamente que el procedimiento estándar es el «Manéjese con cuidado».

— Por si no te habías dado cuenta, tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar a alguien que te ayude. Úsalo si te hace falta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a un organizador de bodas? —Niego con la cabeza—. Para empezar, es demasiado tarde para eso.

Además, ya te dije que me apetecía hacerlo yo sola. Quiero que la ceremonia sea un reflejo de nosotros y no la última moda en enlaces matrimoniales.

— Eso lo entiendo —dice—, pero te has cargado con un millón de cosas.

— Tú me has ayudado.

— Todo lo que me has dejado —contesta, riendo con socarronería.

Encojo un hombro.

— Tienes un universo entero que dirigir.

Es un hecho innegable que yo dispongo de más tiempo que Darien. Solo tengo que vérmelas con un pequeño negocio que tiene exactamente un empleado: yo. Él dirige Chiba International, que cuenta con una plantilla de trabajadores más o menos del tamaño de la población de un país emergente. Puede que más. Y sí, he tenido mucho que hacer, pero en parte ha sido porque Darien no ha querido que nuestro compromiso se alargara. Y, como yo creía que tampoco podría soportar la espera, estuve encantada de aceptar.

Han pasado tres meses desde que se me declaró, dos meses y veintinueve días desde que empecé a liarme con la organización y los preparativos, haciendo equilibrios entre la empresa de desarrollo de software y la empresa de mi boda.

Estoy orgullosa del resultado hasta ahora, y aún más de haber conseguido gran parte sin ayuda de nadie. Venga ya, maldita sea, si hasta he logrado sacarles partido a todas esas clases de etiqueta a las que me obligó a asistir mi madre.

Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Le dirijo una sonrisa llena de picardía a Darien.

— Quizá tengas razón. No sé, resulta un poco estresante hacerlo todo tan deprisa, y la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando en grande decidiendo todos los detalles para decorar la playa, organizar el catering y conseguir que todas las piezas encajen. Supongo que podríamos posponer la boda unos cuantos meses para que me resultara todavía más fácil.

Entorna los ojos de manera peligrosa.

— Eso no lo digas ni en broma. A menos que quieras que te coja en brazos, te meta en mi avión privado y me fugue contigo a México. Lo cual, para que lo sepas, seguiría pareciéndome una idea estupenda.

— Las Vegas sería más fácil —digo por incordiarlo.

— En Las Vegas no hay playa —replica, y su expresión se suaviza—. Aunque te secuestre, no te negaré las olas ni la puesta de sol.

Suspiro y me dejo envolver por sus brazos.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero?

— Lo bastante para casarte conmigo —contesta.

— Y algo más.

Me rodea toda la cintura con un brazo y me atrae hacia sí, después posa sus labios en los míos. El beso empieza suave, como el roce de una pluma, un cosquilleo. Pero es innegable que entre nosotros hay un calor abrasador, así que enseguida empiezo a gemir, abro la boca para él, noto la presión de sus labios contra los míos, apresándolos y saboreándolos. Su brazo aprieta más, mi nombre es como un susurro en su boca, y los brasas encendidos que existen siempre entre los dos prenden y se convierten en ardorosas llamas blancas.

Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda y luego bajo mi camiseta. La sensación de su piel contra la mía es deliciosa, y suspiro de placer, jadeo a causa del anhelo que provocan esos dedos tan ingeniosos que se cuelan bajo la cinturilla de mis pantalones de yoga y siguen la curva de mis nalgas. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo, noto su erección caliente y dura entre los dos mientras sus dedos se meten dentro de mí. Soy puro calor líquido y no hay nada que desee más que desnudarnos a ambos y dejar que me posea aquí mismo, sobre el suelo de madera.

La pasión reverbera en mi interior y juro que puedo sentir la casa temblando en torno a nosotros. Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que ese temblor no está originado solamente por el deseo que siento hacia mi prometido: es la llegada de su helicóptero, que se acerca desde el norte y que aterrizará en el helipuerto que Darien ha hecho instalar en la propiedad.

Me aparto con la respiración entrecortada.

— Va a llegar usted tarde, señor Chiba.

— Por desgracia, tienes razón. —Me besa en la comisura de los labios, y la presión de su lengua en ese punto tan sensible resulta casi tan seductora como el bulto de su erección contra mi cuerpo—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo hoy? —Pregunta—. Me parece que todavía no hemos follado en el helicóptero.

Me echo a reír.

— Lo tengo en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir —le aseguro—, pero hoy no es el día. He de reunirme con la repostera.

En lugar de un pastel de boda normal y corriente, me he decidido por una tarta con varios pisos de cupcakes y, arriba, un pastel tradicional con cobertura de _fondant_. La repostera, una chef famosa que se llama Sally Love, ha creado un diseño espectacular para la cobertura de cada pastelito y añadirá flores naturales en los diferentes pisos, con lo que el conjunto será elegante y alegre. Además de delicioso, por supuesto. Darien y yo ya fuimos juntos a escoger el pastel de la parte de arriba y seleccionamos diez posibles sabores para los cupcakes. Hoy tengo que reducir los diez finalistas a cinco sabores definitivos.

— ¿Me necesitas? —pregunta.

— Siempre —digo—, pero no en la pastelería. Tú ya has cumplido con tu parte, solo tengo que afinar la selección de cupcakes.

— No te cargues mis pastelitos de queso —pide.

— No me atrevería.

— ¿Irá Rei contigo?

— Hoy no.

Mi mejor amiga y antigua compañera de piso regresó a Texas no hace mucho, única y exclusivamente para poner un poco de orden en su vida, y hace tres días que volvió de allí decidida a ser la mejor dama de honor de la historia, lo cual me ha hecho tener que soportar una hora entera de disculpas mientras me explicaba por qué no podría acompañarme hoy a la pastelería.

— Ayer por la tarde fue a Oxnard en coche y no sabía muy bien a qué hora estaría hoy de vuelta. Hace unos años actuó allí en una obra, el director era un amigo suyo que ahora se dedica a rodar anuncios y…

Me callo y me encojo de hombros; seguro que Darien me entiende. Rei sigue intentando conseguir un papel.

— ¿Y si le dan el trabajo? —pregunta.

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros. Estoy dividida entre el deseo de que consiga un papel y el de que disponga del tiempo que necesite para volver a centrarse. Echo de menos a Rei, pero Hollywood prácticamente la devoró y luego la escupió, y aunque a mi mejor amiga le gusta fingir que es lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo, por debajo de esa pátina de gatita despreocupada tiene el corazón de una mujer frágil. Un corazón que no quiero ver roto.

Darien me da un beso en la frente.

— Pase lo que pase, te tiene a ti. Eso ya le da ventaja.

Alzo el rostro y sonrío.

— ¿Volverás esta noche?

— Tarde —contesta, luego pasea la punta de un dedo por mi hombro desnudo—. Si estás dormida, te despertaré.

— Estoy deseándolo —digo, y levanto la cabeza para darle un beso fugaz—. Será mejor que se vista, señor Chiba — añado, y lo empujo hacia el dormitorio.

Regresa enseguida, poniéndose los gemelos mientras camina hacia mí. Me coge de la mano y me saca al balcón con él. Lo sigo escalera abajo y luego por el sendero que lleva al helipuerto.

Nos detenemos justo en el borde, donde me besa con dulzura una última vez.

— Hasta luego, señorita Tsukino —dice, pero lo que yo oigo es «Te quiero».

Lo miro mientras se agacha, corre bajo las palas que giran sin parar y sube al helicóptero con las iniciales «SI» grabadas en el lateral. Chiba International. Sonrío pensando que «SU» sería más exacto: Chiba Universal. O Chiba World. A fin de cuentas, Darien es todo mi mundo.

Me protejo la cara del viento y miro cómo el aparato alza el vuelo y se lleva a Darien lejos de mí. Sé que volverá esta noche, pero ya me siento vacía por dentro.

Me planteo entrar en casa para vestirme, pero en vez de eso sigo el sendero de piedra que atraviesa la propiedad hasta llegar a la playa. Camino por la arena de la orilla imaginando la boda. La hemos organizado para la puesta de sol, y después habrá una fiesta. Teniendo en cuenta quién es Darien, la lista de invitados es relativamente pequeña.

Hemos incluido a los amigos de ambos y a unos cuantos empleados de Chiba International, Chiba Applied Technology y el resto de las filiales de Darien. También asistirán algunos de los beneficiarios de las becas que conceden sus diversas organizaciones benéficas, además de varios amigos míos.

La ceremonia en sí será breve y sencilla; Darien y yo solo tendremos un padrino y una dama de honor, respectivamente. Como mi padre huyó hace siglos, no habrá ningún hombre que me acompañe hasta el altar. Pensé en pedírselo a uno de mis mejores amigos, Taiki, pero, aunque Darien y él han firmado una tregua, no quiero arriesgarme a estropear el día de mi boda con un drama.

Y a mi madre no pienso pedírselo. ¿Cómo iba a soportar que me entregara mi madre cuando llevo los últimos años de mi vida huyendo de ella? De hecho, ni siquiera la he invitado a la boda. Lo cual quiere decir que no habrá ningún progenitor para entregar a la novia. O sea, que caminaré yo sola hasta el altar, un paseo sobre una senda de pétalos de rosa con Darien Chiba, alto y elegante, esperando al final del camino.

Hemos escrito unos votos breves y tiernos, y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que lo importante es llegar cuanto antes al meollo de la cuestión: ¿Quieres a este hombre? ¿Quieres a esta mujer? Sí, quiero. Sí, quiero, Dios mío, claro que sí.

La recepción es una historia diferente: esperamos que dure toda la noche. Puede que incluso se alargue hasta la mañana siguiente. En cuanto Darien y yo partamos hacia nuestra luna de miel después del apropiado paréntesis para las relaciones sociales y el pastel, Rei se hará cargo de la casa de Malibú y, con la ayuda de Ryan Hunter y el resto del equipo de seguridad de Chiba International, se asegurará de que todo el que necesite un sitio para quedarse a dormir lo tenga, y de que todo el que necesite que lo acompañen a casa llegue sano y salvo.

Aunque nosotros nos iremos de luna de miel y nos perderemos buena parte, he dedicado mucho tiempo a los detalles de la recepción. He encargado carpas, pistas de baile, farolillos y calefactores. Habrá un bufet, tres barras de bar y una instalación de fondue de chocolate que nos ha conseguido el padrino de Darien, su amigo de la infancia Alan Beauchene. La incógnita del grupo de música me tiene un poco desconcertada, pero también estoy acelerada y ansiosa, así que intento convencerme de que al final del día habré solucionado tanto lo de la música como lo del fotógrafo. Si algo soy es optimista.

Aparte de eso, las únicas cosas importantes que quedan pendientes son los detalles del pastel —los tendré listos dentro de unas horas— y la última prueba del vestido. Es un original de Phillipe Favreau que compramos en París después de pasar horas hablando con Phillipe en persona. Cuesta una fortuna, pero, como me recordó Darien, ¿de qué sirve tener tropecientos millones de dólares si no se disfrutan? Y la verdad es que me enamoré del diseño. Phillipe me lo está haciendo por encargo y me lo enviarán desde su taller de París. Se han producido algunos retrasos que han puesto mis nervios a prueba, pero me han asegurado que ahora ya va todo según lo previsto y que el vestido llegará a su boutique de Rodeo Drive mañana por la mañana. Su socia de mayor confianza realizará las modificaciones finales que hagan falta mañana por la tarde, y lo entregará al día siguiente, el viernes, para que esté a buen recaudo en la casa de Malibú, listo para convertirme en una novia el sábado.

En resumen, que todo va razonablemente sobre ruedas y no puedo evitar sonreír. Así que ¿por qué ha de ser tan grave tener alguna pesadilla? La mayor parte del tiempo consigo mantener los nervios prenupciales a raya, y no pienso bajar la guardia.

Respiro hondo, satisfecha. Deslizo un pie por la orilla y mi lenta patada levanta una cortina de gotas de agua. «La señora de Darien Chiba.»

Si soy sincera, me muero de impaciencia.

— ¡Señorita Tsukino!

Levanto la mirada y veo a Tony, uno de los chicos de seguridad de Darien, corriendo hacia mí por la playa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Lo siento, señorita Tsukino, he intentado localizarla en el móvil pero no me contestaba.

Recuerdo que mi teléfono está dentro, al lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, alarmada—. ¿Es Darien?

— No, no, nada de eso. Hay una mujer en la verja —dice refiriéndose a la que Darien mandó instalar a la entrada de la propiedad después de que los paparazzi se volvieran locos durante su juicio por asesinato—. Normalmente no la habría dejado pasar y habría insistido en que concertara una cita, pero en estas circunstancias…

— ¿Qué circunstancias?

— Señorita Tsukino, la mujer dice que es su madre._


	5. Capítulo 4

Mi madre.»

Mi madre. ¡Joder! ¿Mi madre?

Se me aflojan las rodillas y tengo que obligarme a pegar los brazos al cuerpo para no agarrarme automáticamente a Tony. En la playa no hay nada en lo que pueda apoyarme para mantener el equilibrio, y ahora sí que necesito sostenerme, así que me quedo del todo inmóvil y sonrío con la esperanza de que Tony no me conozca aún lo suficiente para percatarse de que estoy perdiendo los papeles por momentos.

— No esperaba a mi madre —consigo decir—. Vive en Texas.

— Sabía que vivía en otro estado, señorita Tsukino, así que he comprobado su identificación. Ikuko Regina Tsukino, con dirección en Dallas. Supongo que ha venido por la boda.

— Exacto. Es que… no tenía que llegar hasta el viernes — miento, y me saco de la manga lo que espero que sea una sonrisa deslumbrante, aunque me temo que más bien parece salida de un _thriller_ de Halloween de bajo presupuesto—. Bien, vale. Supongo que puedes decirle que entre y deje el coche junto a la casa. Si eres tan amable de avisar a Gregory y pedirle que la acompañe al salón de la planta baja, yo iré corriendo a vestirme —añado.

— Por supuesto, señorita Tsukino.

Si se ha dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy, es tan amable o tan buen empleado que no dice nada.

Me apresuro a regresar por el sendero y subo la escalera hacia el balcón del segundo piso. No quiero ver a mi madre hasta que me haya vestido y maquillado y tenga un aspecto lo bastante refinado y elegante como para que tal vez — ¡tal vez!— aguante una hora o dos sin meterse conmigo.

En cuanto llego al dormitorio, lo primero que hago es coger el móvil de la mesilla y llamar a Darien. Lo segundo es colgar antes de que tenga ocasión de contestar.

Me siento en el borde de la cama e inspiro hondo. El corazón me late con tal intensidad que me duele el pecho, y tengo agarrado el teléfono con tanta fuerza en la mano derecha que me está dejando marcas en la palma. La mano izquierda está cerrada en un puño, y me concentro en la sensación de las uñas clavándose en la piel tirante. Las imagino cortándola y haciéndome sangrar. Me concentro en el dolor… y luego, asqueada de mí misma, lanzo el brazo derecho hacia atrás y tiro el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. El impacto lo hace pedazos: una explosión de plástico y cristal, una colección de filos cortantes que de pronto destellan en el suelo, tentándome, provocándome.

Me levanto, pero no voy hacia los añicos. No pienso tocarlos, ni siquiera para recogerlos. Son una gran tentación y, a pesar de que durante los meses que llevo con Darien me he hecho más fuerte, no confío en mí misma. Ahora no. No con Ikuko Tsukino solo dos pisos más abajo, esperando como una araña para cazarme, envolverme y succionarme la vida.

«Mierda.»

Mi madre.

La mujer que de pequeña me encerraba en una habitación oscura y sin ventanas para que no tuviera más remedio que dormir y, así, estar guapa y fresca después. Que controlaba con tal meticulosidad todo lo que comía que no supe lo que era un hidrato de carbono hasta la época de la universidad. La mujer que grabó tan a fuego su imagen de la perfección femenina en el subconsciente de sus hijas que mi hermana se suicidó después de que su marido la dejara, porque para ella era evidente que había fracasado como esposa. La mujer que me dijo que era imbécil por quedarme con Darien. Que en cuanto se pasaba la frontera de los diez millones de dólares todos los hombres eran prácticamente iguales, y que yo tenía que seguir mi camino hasta encontrar uno que viniera con menos equipaje a cuestas. La mujer que me decía que había mancillado nuestro apellido al posar para un desnudo. La mujer que me había llamado «golfa».

No quiero verla. De hecho, no estoy segura de poder verla y conseguir no descentrarme después. Necesito a Darien; quiero a Darien aquí. Él es mi fuerza, mi ancla.

Pero Darien no está en la ciudad y mi madre está en el piso de abajo. Y aunque sé que solo con llamarlo lo tendría de vuelta en menos de una hora, no podría ir hasta la cocina, descolgar el teléfono fijo y hacer esa llamada.

Puedo enfrentarme a esto yo sola; tengo que hacerlo. Y con la voz de Darien en mi mente, sé que sobreviviré.

Al menos, eso espero.

— Bueno, ¡aquí estás! —Mi madre se levanta del sofá blanco y se alisa la falda de hilo antes de acercarse a mí y abrir los brazos para envolverme en un abrazo que queda rematado por el besito al aire que la caracteriza—. Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a dejarme plantada aquí abajo.

Lo dice como si tal cosa, pero percibo la crítica en sus palabras: la he dejado desatendida y he roto una de las reglas fundamentales de la «Guía Ikuko Tsukino para reuniones sociales».

No digo nada, me limito a soportar su abrazo, rígida. Un momento después, decido hacer el esfuerzo de rodearla con mis manos, algo torpe, y apretar un poco.

— Madre —digo, y luego me callo, porque, sinceramente, ¿qué más se puede decir?

— Casada… —comenta, y hay incluso cierto tono melancólico en su voz.

Por un momento me intrigan sus motivos para haber venido. ¿Está aquí porque de verdad quiere celebrar mi matrimonio? No acabo de conseguir que mi cabeza acepte esa posibilidad y, sin embargo, tampoco puedo evitar la minúscula llama de esperanza que arde en mi interior.

Da un paso atrás y me mira de arriba abajo. Me he tomado mi tiempo para ducharme, cambiarme y maquillarme, y sé exactamente lo que ve cuando me mira. Mi melena rubia sigue corta, aunque ha crecido bastante desde que cogí las tijeras y corté con violencia mechones enteros de pelo después de verla por última vez. Me gusta este nuevo estilo, largo hasta los hombros. No solo resulta agradable no tener que soportar el peso de tanto cabello, sino que mis rizos están más definidos y me gusta la forma en que enmarcan mi rostro.

Llevo una falda sencilla de hilo que me llega justo por encima de las rodillas y un suéter de color melocotón sobre una camisa formal blanca. Calzo mis sandalias de tiras favoritas. Los tacones de ocho centímetros son lo menos práctico del mundo si voy a pasarme el día de aquí para allá haciendo recados para la boda, pero son los zapatos que llevaba la noche en que conocí a Darien en la fiesta de Setsuna, hace ya muchos meses, y estando en el vestidor unos momentos antes he tenido claro que voy a necesitar el poquito de la seguridad mágica que me transmite ese calzado si quiero sobrevivir a la visita de mi madre.

La verdad es que sé que estoy guapa. No es posible participar en tantos concursos de belleza y ganarlos, como he hecho yo, y aun así carraspear y titubear para fingir que no sabes qué aspecto tienes. Objetivamente soy guapa. No una belleza despampanante de película —esa es Rei—, pero soy guapa, puede que incluso preciosa, y sé cómo sacarme partido. En circunstancias normales me mantendría erguida, consciente de haber pasado la inspección de cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de mirarme bien. Sin embargo, estas no son circunstancias normales y de repente me siento como una adolescente insegura, desesperada por conseguir el visto bueno de mi madre. Y ¿qué es lo que más detesto? Esa mirada sumisa que tenían sus ojos hace solo un momento. Me ha desarmado y ahora no sé qué esperar.

He bajado las defensas y me he quedado aquí, aguardando su afecto como un cachorro perdido que la hubiera seguido a casa en busca de un poco de caridad.

No me gusta esta sensación.

— Bueno —dice por fin—, supongo que, puestos a llevar melena corta, ese peinado es la mejor opción posible.

Mi pose rígida se desmorona casi imperceptiblemente y bajo la mirada para que mi madre no pueda ver las lágrimas que asoman a mis ojos. Sí que soy un cachorro, y ella acaba de molerme a palos. Ahora puedo encogerme de miedo o enseñarle los dientes y volverme contra ella. Y, maldita sea, la opción de encogerme está a punto de ganar la partida.

Entonces recuerdo que ya no soy la bonita muñeca de Ikuko Tsukino con sus vestiditos. Soy Serena Tsukino, dueña de su propia empresa de software, y soy más que capaz de defender un maldito corte de pelo. Respiro hondo, levanto la cabeza y casi miro a mi madre a los ojos.

— Llevo una media melena, madre. Tampoco es que me haya afeitado la cabeza para entrar en los marines. Yo creo que me favorece. —Le lanzo mi sonrisa perfecta de concurso — A Darien también le gusta.

Ella resopla.

—Cariño, no te estaba criticando. Soy tu madre. Estoy de tu parte. Solo quiero que estés lo más guapa posible.

Lo que yo quiero es decirle que dé media vuelta y se vuelva a su casa, pero las palabras no me salen.

— No te esperaba —digo en cambio.

— ¿Cómo ibas a esperarme? —pregunta, altiva—. A fin de cuentas, tampoco me has invitado a la boda.

«Um, ¿cómo? ¿De verdad creías que iba a invitarte después de todo lo que me dijiste? ¿Después de que me dejaras muy claro que no te gusta Darien? ¿Que no me respetas? ¿Qué crees que soy una golfa a la que solo le interesa su dinero?»

Eso es lo que me apetece decirle, pero no encuentro las palabras. Por el contrario, me encojo de hombros sintiéndome como si tuviera diez años y me limito a replicar:

— Pensaba que no querrías venir.

Sin salir de mi asombro, veo que la pose de palo de escoba de mi madre se encorva un poco. Echa una mano hacia atrás, se apoya en el reposabrazos y se sienta otra vez en el sofá.

La miro bien y me quedo pasmada al percibir en su rostro una emoción que no estoy segura de haberle visto antes: mi madre parece triste de verdad.

Voy hacia la silla que queda frente a ella y me siento; la miro expectante.

— Ay, Serena, cielo, es que… —Se interrumpe, luego rebusca en su bolso, saca un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas y se seca los ojos con unos toquecitos. Su acento nasal texano es más pronunciado que de costumbre y reconozco en ello una señal del gran drama que vendrá a continuación. Pero no hay lágrimas; nada de histrionismo.

En lugar de eso, simplemente dice en voz baja—: Solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. Mi niña pequeña va a casarse. Es bonito y triste a la vez.

Alarga el brazo como si quisiera cogerme de la mano, pero enseguida la lleva de nuevo a su regazo. Entrelaza los dedos, se yergue, luego respira hondo, como si tuviera que armarse de valor.

— Pienso en tu boda y no puedo evitar recordar a tu hermana. Quiero…

Pero no termina la frase, así que no sé qué quiere. En cuanto a mí, no sé cuándo pero me he puesto de pie y me he apartado de ella para que no pueda ver los lagrimones que resbalan por mis mejillas.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, decidida a no pensar en Mina, y más decidida aún a no pensar en la culpa que tuvo mi madre en su suicidio. Pero son ideas que cuesta mucho desterrar porque han vivido demasiado tiempo dentro de mí.

Y ahora…, bueno, ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme si esta es la forma que tiene de mostrar arrepentimiento. O quizá estoy siendo una tonta y deseo, seguramente en vano, que mi madre y yo podamos normalizar nuestra relación.


	6. Capítulo 5

Cupcakes. —La voz de mi madre no denota nada, pero su sonrisa es descarada y falsamente cortés.

Está hablando con Sally Love, la propietaria de Love Bites Bakery. Es una de las pastelerías más conocidas de Beverly Hills. Sally ha preparado dulces para cientos de celebraciones de famosos, ha salido en todas las revistas de gastronomía y repostería conocidas por la humanidad y hace mucho que es amiga de Darien. Además, es una artista con las coberturas dulces y trabajar con ella es un placer.

Me aterra que mi madre pueda ofenderla.

Su sonrisa se estira más aún.

— ¡Qué idea tan encantadora! ¿La sugeriste tú? —le pregunta a Sally.

— Yo creo en el trabajo con los clientes para descubrir qué quieren exactamente y conseguir que su acontecimiento no solo sea especial, sino también personal y único.

— Dicho de otro modo, que no te sientes obligada a cumplir con la tradición ni con las expectativas sociales…

Sus palabras son venenosas, pero su tono y sus modales son tan educados que resulta difícil discernir si está siendo insultante a propósito o si solo pretende dar conversación.

Yo sé la respuesta porque conozco a mi madre, así que intervengo y contraataco con mi propia sonrisa insolente.

— La idea de los cupcakes me tiene enamorada del todo.

Lo vi en una revista y me pareció la forma perfecta de combinar tradición y fantasía. —Me vuelvo hacia Sally y excluyo a mi madre con toda intención—. Así que el último piso ya lo tenemos resuelto, ¿verdad?

Ella sonríe y con sus prominentes mofletes rosados me hace pensar en la esposa de Santa Claus y en las galletas de Navidad. Puede que solo tenga diez años más que yo, pero desprende algo maternal y tranquilizador. Comprendo por qué le encargan tantas tartas nupciales. Es capaz de calmar a una novia nerviosa con solo mirarla.

— Eso ya está resuelto, sí —asegura—, pero ahora tenemos que delimitar las opciones de los cupcakes.

El plan es colocar pastelitos de un sabor diferente en cada piso para que así los invitados puedan elegir su preferido. También habrá más cupcakes repartidos por toda la mesa, por si alguien quiere repetir, mezclados con muy buen gusto entre las flores silvestres que le he encargado a la florista. Margaritas, girasoles y escrofularias, en recuerdo del increíble ramo que Darien me envió después de la noche en que nos conocimos.

Sally asiente en dirección a la mesa que está elegantemente vestida al fondo del escaparate con un mantel blanco, y en la que veo una hilera de diez pasteles diminutos.

— He pensado que te gustaría refrescar la memoria.

Me echo a reír.

— Aunque ya me hubiera decidido, sabes que me sentaría a probarlos todos.

Miro a mi madre mientras vuelvo la cabeza en dirección a la mesa.

— ¿Quieres probarlos tú también? Están todos deliciosos.

LAndrewta las cejas hasta el techo y me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que mi madre ingirió un hidrato de carbono que no procediera de una hoja de lechuga o una copa de vino.

— Creo que no.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Tú misma —digo, y veo que se le fruncen los labios mientras me siento a la mesa—. Más para mí.

El primer cupcake es un pastel de queso en miniatura. Es el preferido de Darien, así que me reprimo y no lo pruebo porque quiero preguntarle a Sally si puedo llevármelo a casa para él. Se me ocurren toda clase de negociaciones interesantes que podríamos entablar si a él le apeteciera regatear por el pastelito de queso.

Sonrío al probar el siguiente, no porque me apasione el bizcocho «terciopelo rojo», sino porque ya estoy imaginando todas esas posibilidades. A continuación, uno de un chocolate intenso y exquisito que saboreo con un gemido que casi resulta sexual.

Sally se ríe.

— Ese pastel consigue muchas reacciones como esa.

— Se queda, vaya si se queda —digo, y entonces pongo una sonrisa traviesa—. De hecho, creo que te pediremos que nos prepares una docena para la luna de miel.

Nos echamos a reír y Sally me pregunta adónde iremos. Le explico que incluso para mí es un secreto, una de las sorpresas de Darien Chiba, y de pronto mi madre se nos acerca desde la otra punta con un repiqueteo de sus tacones de aguja. Se detiene frente a mí y consigue poner punto final a mi momento de camaradería nupcial con Sally.

— Chocolate, amarillo, blanco —enumera—. Bizcocho, pastel de queso. Si insistes en hacer lo de los cupcakes, por lo menos limítate a sabores tradicionales.

— No sé —digo mientras pruebo un segundo bocado del cupcake que estoy valorando—. Este, ¿de calabaza?, está para morirse.

— Tiene mucho éxito —comenta Sally—, pero prueba el de fresa.

Mi madre alarga una mano y me arrebata el tenedor. Soy tan tonta que por un momento pienso que va a unirse a nosotras en la degustación, pero lo único que hace es apuntarme con las púas.

— De verdad, Serena —dice con un retintín que no deja lugar a dudas de que he cometido algún pecado atroz—. ¿Estás intentando destrozar tu boda? ¿Es que no piensas en tu cintura? ¿En tus caderas? ¡Por no hablar de tu piel!

Se vuelve hacia Sally, que a todas luces lucha por borrar la expresión de horror y consternación de su rostro.

— Serena tiene un corazoncito de oro —dice mi madre en un tono que prácticamente rezuma azúcar—, pero no es una niña que pueda comer pastel y luego embutirse en una prenda que marque tanto la figura como un vestido de novia.

— Sere es una joven encantadora —replica Sally con rotundidad— y no tengo la menor duda de que estará deslumbrante en su boda.

— Claro que sí —afirma mi madre.

Oigo su voz cada vez más lejos de mí. Como si estuviera alejándome, internándome en un túnel que me separa de ella, de Sally, de todo.

— Para eso estoy yo aquí —sigue diciendo con palabras más que razonables—. Mi hija es consciente de que no sabe controlarse con todo lo que es malo para ella… Los pasteles, los caramelos, los hombres —explican en un aparte—. Y yo siempre he estado a mano para ayudarla a no perder el premio de vista.

— Entiendo —dice Sally, y tengo la sensación de que entiende más de lo que le gustaría a mi madre.

En cuanto a mí, aun en las profundidades del pozo en el que he caído, hiervo de rabia. Quiero saltar de mi silla y gritarle a mi madre que nunca me ha ayudado, que solo me ha manipulado. Que no le interesa lo que yo quiero, sino únicamente el aspecto que tengo y cómo actúo y si la imagen que ofrezco está a la altura del apellido Tsukino: un apellido que ya no vale ni la mitad desde que ella se puso al frente de la familia… y hundió el negocio petrolero que heredó a la muerte de mi abuelo.

Quiero decirle todo eso pero me callo. Sigo aquí sentada, con una sonrisa artificial en la cara, odiándome por no hacer nada. Por no mandarla a la mierda y decirle que se vuelva a Texas.

Sin embargo, aún me odio más porque he cogido el segundo tenedor y mi mano lo aferra por debajo de la mesa.

Las púas presionan el fino tejido de mi falda y se hunden en mi pierna. No quiero; sé que tengo que parar, levantarme, salir de aquí de una maldita vez si hace falta… Pero toda la fuerza que ha ido creciendo en mi interior durante estos últimos meses se ha dispersado como las semillas de un diente de león ante una ráfaga de viento despiadado.

— Sere… —empieza a decir Sally.

No soy capaz de discernir si la preocupación de su voz la causa el discurso de mi madre o si es que ha visto alguna señal de mi lucha interior. Aun así, no importa, porque la campanilla electrónica de la puerta interrumpe sus palabras. Levanto la mirada y entonces respiro hondo. El túnel desaparece y recupero la visión. Se me cae el tenedor al suelo y me doy cuenta de que me he puesto de pie.

Es Darien… y viene como una bala hacia mí.

Rodeo la mesa; ya no me importa nada más. Se detiene frente a mí con expresión dura; su mirada es cálida pero preocupada.

— Resulta que al final he podido encontrar un hueco para lo del pastel.

Intento no sonreír, pero las comisuras de mis labios tiran hacia arriba y siento las lágrimas de alivio que nacen en mis ojos.

— Me alegro.

Alarga una mano y me acaricia la mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente —contesto—. Al menos ahora.

La inquietud de mi mirada se disipa y sé que Darien me cree. Toma mi mano y luego se vuelve hacia mi madre.

— Señora Tsukino. Qué agradable sorpresa —dice con esa clase de voz que, de tan cortés, insinúa que no hay nada ni remotamente agradable en esa sorpresa en concreto.

— Señor Chiba, Darien, yo… —Se interrumpe de repente, lo cual me divierte.

Mi madre rara vez se queda sin habla, pero la última ocasión en que Darien y ella se vieron, él la echó y consiguió librarnos de su presencia enviándola de vuelta a Texas en uno de sus aviones. Eso fue antes de que mi madre empezara a soltar todas esas barbaridades que cuenta sobre nosotros desde entonces. No puedo evitar preguntarme si no temerá que esta vez su viaje de vuelta desde California sea bastante menos agradable.

Darien, con todo, es la viva imagen de la buena educación.

— Ha sido usted muy amable en acompañar hoy a Sere. Creo que los dos sabemos lo mucho que valora su opinión.

Aunque cuesta percibirlo, los ojos de mi madre se abren más. Me doy cuenta de que quiere contestar, atacar con un dulce aguijón de palabras que podría clavarse en él tan hondo como lo han hecho las cuchillas en mí, pero es evidente que no encuentra palabras. No me sorprende. Mi madre es tremenda, pero Darien lo es aún más.

La expresión de su rostro pasa de la consternación a la sorpresa cuando Rei irrumpe en la pastelería como un tornado.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ponedle un «presente» a la dama de honor!

Por un momento creo que realmente solo ha venido porque me prometió que intentaría llegar a Love Bites a tiempo, pero al ver que no es a mí a quien mira primero, sino a Darien, me doy cuenta de que la ha llamado él… y que también forma parte del Séptimo de Caballería.

Un instante después, Ryan Hunter, el jefe de seguridad de Darien, entra corriendo y frena en seco cuando ve al señor Chiba; luego retrocede hacia la puerta con la mirada fija en mi madre, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. La risa burbujea en mi garganta. Con mi madre nunca me sentí querida. Darien hace que me sienta amada, protegida y segura.

Comprendo lo que ha sucedido, desde luego. Tony ha llamado a Darien. Como estaba en Palm Springs, Darien ha llamado tanto a Rei como a Ryan para asegurarse de que hubiera alguien conmigo que pudiera contrarrestar la presencia de mi madre. Le aprieto la mano y muevo los labios formulando un mudo «gracias». Las palabras son simples; los sentimientos, no.

Él me corresponde el apretón, pero toda su atención está puesta en mi madre. También yo la miro y, al hacerlo, me doy cuenta de que Sally se ha retirado con elegancia y ha dejado el drama de la tienda por la relativa paz del obrador.

La voz de Darien es firme al dirigirse a mi madre.

— Entre Rei y yo creo que tenemos el asunto resuelto. Seguro que usted querrá deshacer las maletas. ¿Por qué no la acompaña al hotel mi jefe de seguridad?

— No sea bobo —dice mi madre—. Estoy encantada de quedarme. —Me sonríe y a mí se me encoge el estómago—. Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi hija.

— Estupendo —dice Rei—. Hoy es su despedida de soltera. —Consulta el reloj—. De hecho, se supone que tenemos que reunirnos con las demás chicas en el Raven dentro de una media hora. Es un club de _boys_ —susurra—. Será fantástico. ¿Le apetece venir?

Mi madre la mira con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, y yo tengo que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para no echarme a reír. Sé que Rei bromea —le pedí explícitamente que no me organizaran ninguna despedida—, pero en este momento casi merecería la pena pasar el mal trago.

— Hum, no. Gracias. Tengo que… —Su mirada fulmina a Darien—. Supongo que debería instalarme.

— Siempre tengo una suite en el Century Plaza —dice él—. Insisto en que se aloje usted allí.

— Oh, no. No quisiera ocasionar ningún problema.

Darien no dice lo que sé que está pensando: «Eso ya lo ha hecho». Al contrario, la obsequia con la más formal de sus sonrisas corporativas.

— No es ningún problema. De hecho, su coche ya está allí y la hemos registrado en recepción.

Veo el desconcierto en el rostro de Rei: era ella la que estaba hospedada en la suite del Century Plaza.

— Ah, vaya. Bueno, pues nada. —Mi madre se vuelve hacia mí—. Te acompañaré mañana a la prueba final del vestido —dice.

Arrepentida, recuerdo que con los nervios le he recitado toda mi planificación de la semana mientras conducía de Malibú a Beverly Hills.

— Claro —replico, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es gritar que preferiría estar muerta a tener a esa mujer metida en la cabeza mientras me pruebo mi vestido de novia—. Será genial.

Darien me mira con actitud interrogante y yo contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Una parte de mí quiere que se entrometa y la envíe de vuelta por donde ha venido. Pero, claro, es mi madre, así que otra parte de mí, esa parte secreta y escondida que no me gusta sacar a pasear ni examinar muy de cerca, quiere que esté en mi boda. Quiere que mi madre me abrace y me diga que lamenta todos estos años de horror y tragedia.

Lo quiero, pero no lo espero. Aun así, la llama de la esperanza sigue viva y la siento titilar en mi interior.

— Ryan la acompañará —le dice Darien a mi madre.

Miro a Ryan y veo que aparta la mirada de Rei para dirigirla a su nueva responsabilidad. Me vuelvo hacia Rei.

Su expresión sugiere que no se da cuenta de las atenciones de Ryan, pero sus mejillas tienen un color nada habitual y, mientras observa a Ryan sacando a mi madre por la puerta, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué sucede entre esos dos.

Rei se acerca a la mesa para ponerse a mi lado, después coge el cupcake de terciopelo rojo con los dedos y le da un buen mordisco.

— Eres consciente de que no pienso compartir una suite con tu madre, ¿verdad?

Me echo a reír.

— Ninguna de las dos sobreviviría.

— Le he dicho a Tony que recogiera tus cosas cuando ha ido a dejar el coche de la señora Tsukino —explica Darien

— Te quedarás con nosotros en Malibú.

Rei alza un puño en señal de victoria.

— ¡Toma ya!

Mi sonrisa es tan enorme que casi duele.

— Gracias por guardarme las espaldas —le digo a Darien.

— Siempre. —La dulzura de su mirada se endurece un poco—. ¿Quieres que la envíe de vuelta a Texas?

Casi respondo que sí, pero entonces niego con la cabeza.

— No. Voy a casarme y ella es mi madre. Soy lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo —digo en respuesta al reproche de su mirada.

— Sí que lo eres —asegura.

— Además, ha habido un momento…

Sacudo la cabeza pensando en la forma en que ha hablado sobre la boda de Mina y la vulnerabilidad que he visto en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que creo que, a pesar de todas las tonterías de Ikuko Tsukino, una parte de ella sí desea estar conmigo el día de mi boda.

Darien apoya las manos en mis hombros y, por un instante, solo me mira a mí. Después se inclina y apresa mi boca con el más dulce de los besos. Cuando se aparta, espero que me lleve la contraria. Espero que me recite una lista pormenorizada con todas y cada una de las atrocidades que me ha hecho… que nos ha hecho mi madre. Espero que mencione a su padre, a quien ninguno de los dos quiere en esta boda. Joder, casi espero que me haga entrar en razón.

— Ten cuidado —me dice en cambio. Nada más.

Trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza porque sé que no se equivoca.

La campanilla de la puerta vuelve a sonar y esta vez no conozco al hombre que entra. Está como un tren. Tiene el cabello oscuro con algunos reflejos dorados y pelirrojos, y se mueve con una seguridad estilo Darien Chiba. Cuando su mirada recorre la sala, percibo tanto cálculo como inteligencia en sus perspicaces ojos grises.

— Deberíamos acabar con Sally y dejarla libre —le digo a Darien—. Tiene otros clientes de los que encargarse.

— Seguro que sí —contesta—, pero Andrew no es uno de ellos. Viene conmigo.

— ¡Venga ya, joder! —Exclama Rei—. ¿Es que viajáis en manada?

Darien frunce el ceño y yo casi me echo a reír. No hay muchas personas capaces de descolocar al señor Chiba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta.

— Da lo mismo —contesta Rei, que agita la mano como para borrar sus palabras.

Aun así, se vuelve hacia mí y yo asiento disimuladamente con la cabeza. La he entendido a la perfección, porque ese tío está que quita el hipo. Puede que no tanto como Darien

Chiba, y lo creo fielmente, pero está cañón.

— Andrew Black, permite que te presente a mi prometida, Serena Tsukino, y a su mejor amiga, Rei Hino.

Andrew cruza la sala con un par de zancadas para acercarse a nosotros. Me estrecha la mano a mí y luego a Rei. No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que ella la retiene un segundo más de lo necesario.

— Felicidades —me dice Andrew—. La primera vez que Darien me habló de ti supe que algún día acabaríais casados. Os deseo lo mejor.

— Gracias —contesto, y miro a Darien con curiosidad, puesto que nunca me había hablado de este hombre.

— Conozco a Andrew desde hace años —explica—. Vive en Chicago. Tomamos una copa juntos hace unos meses, cuando viaje allí —añade.

— Nos conocimos una vez en que los dos intentábamos quedarnos con un negocio que se iba a pique —interviene Andrew.

— Y ¿quién se lo llevó? —pregunto.

— Darien —dice Andrew sin pesar—, pero hoy me toca a mí.

Mi expresión debe de dejar claro que no sé a qué se refiere.

— Andrew va a comprar las galerías —dice Darien; se refiere a las galerías de arte que Beryl Reynard le transfirió hace poco—. Hemos estado en Palm Springs echando un vistazo a los artículos almacenados, y Andrew se pasará mañana por Malibú para comprobar el stock principal.

— Hay varias cosas más de las que tengo que ocuparme mientras esté aquí —dice Andrew—, pero es un honor que me hayáis invitado a la boda. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

— Gracias —digo, y me doy cuenta de que Rei sigue mirándolo con interés.

Y es algo que hay que cortar de raíz. No solo porque se supone que Rei está alejándose de los hombres, sino porque, teniendo en cuenta que Andrew es de Chicago, no podría ser más que un polvo rápido. Y eso es justamente lo último que necesita mi mejor amiga.

Rei saca su móvil, hace una mueca y luego me mira.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa —dice—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Adónde?

Pone cara de enfado.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Hemos quedado con las chicas en el Raven —añade, refiriéndose al club de _boys_ de Hollywood.

— El Raven… —repite Darien levantando las cejas.

— Hum, ¿perdona? —Dice Rei—. Despedida de soltera.

Alcohol. Tíos macizos semidesnudos. —Lo mira de arriba abajo—. No es que le falte de eso en su vida, pero bueno, aun así. Esta es su noche para ser traviesa.

— Pero si casi no es ni la hora de comer —comento yo como una tonta.

— Ya lo sé —dice Rei—. Ahora es cuando hay menos gente. Más atención para nosotras.

«Madre mía.»

Le lanzo una mirada a Darien, pero esta es una de las pocas veces en que no consigo interpretar su expresión. Mis ojos se desplazan hacia Andrew. A él es más fácil leerle el pensamiento, porque ni siquiera intenta disimular lo bien que se lo está pasando.

— Os dije que no quería ninguna despedida de soltera — protesto—, y hoy tengo cosas que hacer. La música, el fotógrafo… —enumero, pero enseguida hago un mohín al ver que Darien levanta las cejas.

«Mierda.» Acaba de pillar de lleno mi pequeña mentira de esta mañana.

— Y también tengo que asegurarme de la confirmación de las flores —añado a toda prisa—. Tengo que…

— Relajarte con tus amigas —dice Rei—. Venga, Sere.

Con música o sin música, con fotografías o sin ellas, cuando llegue la noche del sábado tú ya estarás casada. Jamás volverás a tener la oportunidad de salir siendo una soltera sexy. Así que vamos a hacerlo. Soy tu dama de honor e insisto. —Mira a Darien—. Lo siento, tío. Lo pone en el manual de la mejor amiga.

— Seguro que sí. —Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión implacable—. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento a solas.

Le lanzo a Rei una de esas miradas capaces de aniquilar a un ejército entero y luego sigo a Darien a un rincón al otro lado de la pastelería. Estamos junto a una vitrina llena de pasteles de boda con decoraciones fantásticas. Me los quedo mirando, pero entonces deseo no haberlo hecho porque lo único que consigo es que me recuerden lo deprisa que se nos viene encima la tarde del sábado. Y, aunque la entrada que ha protagonizado Darien hace solo unos momentos ha sido como la llegada del Séptimo de Caballería, ahora las punzadas del estrés y los nervios vuelven a atacar.

Porque Rei tiene razón: podría ser la última ocasión para desmelenarme con mis amigas.

Sin embargo, no quiero que Darien se moleste. Nunca hemos sacado el tema, pero estoy convencida de que no piensa aceptar tan alegremente la idea de que otro tío se me acerque tanto y de una forma tan explícita. Además, ambos sabemos que, aunque insistamos en atenernos a las reglas, Rei se asegurará de que nos las saltemos todas.

— No ha sido idea mía —digo.

— Pero quieres ir. —Habla en voz baja, sensual… y me está poniendo nerviosa porque no consigo adivinar lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

— Yo ni siquiera lo sabía.

Enreda un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, después lo suelta mientras desliza el pulgar por la curva de mi mandíbula y me acaricia el labio inferior.

Se me abre la boca y siento que mi cuerpo se afloja y siente anhelo. En este mundo no hay nadie que haya tenido jamás el efecto que tiene Darien en mí, y ahora mismo no hay nada que desee más que acurrucarme en sus brazos y perderme en sus besos.

No es ahí, sin embargo, adonde nos conduce el momento.

— Ve —dice—. Diviértete con tus amigas.

Pestañeo.

— ¿De verdad?

Darien suelta una risita.

— ¿Crees que te negaría una experiencia de boda completa?

— Bueno, no, pero el Raven…

Me quedo sin voz, porque, a ver, ¿qué puede decirse sobre unos tíos buenos que bailan en tanga?

— Hum. Ah, sí, en cuanto a eso… —Se acerca más. Su ardor es tan tangible que lo siento crepitar—. Ve. Diviértete y, cuando vuelvas, cuéntamelo todo.

Me paso la lengua por los labios.

— ¿Todo?

Se inclina tanto hacia delante que su boca roza mi oreja.

— Hasta el último detalle, cariño. Diviértete todo lo que quieras y, cuando vuelvas a casa —añade mientras su mano desciende para asirme el trasero—, ya decidiré si solo tengo que darle unos azotes a este precioso culito o si vas a necesitar un castigo más riguroso para que recuerdes que me perteneces absoluta, completa e irrevocablemente.

Se aparta de mí para mirarme a los ojos, y el deseo que veo en ellos casi consigue que me corra ahí mismo.

— ¿Nos hemos entendido?

Asiento.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— Que sí —digo, y entonces le sostengo la mirada con ojos desafiantes—. Sí, señor.

La comisura de sus labios tiembla. Me coge de la mano y me atrae hacia él, luego posa un dulce beso en mi boca.

— Solo para que lo sepa, señorita Tsukino —susurra—.

En el fondo estoy deseando que esta tarde con sus amigas sea usted muy, pero que muy mala.


	7. Capítulo 6

Rei suelta una risotada cuando un tío que no lleva nada más que un tanga y un sombrero de vaquero se le acerca y empieza a hacerle posturas provocativas delante de las narices. Yo estoy sentada a su lado y me inclino hacia la izquierda alejándome del _boy_ , pero Rei se lo come con los ojos y, loca de alegría, no hace más que meterle billetes de uno y de cinco dólares bajo la goma elástica del tanga. Una goma que, por lo estirada que está, parece que vaya a saltar en cualquier momento.

Lo cual, seguramente, a Rei no le importaría lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, aunque el chico no es feo, a mí el único hombre desnudo que me interesa es Darien. Y este tío no se le parece en nada.

Rei saca un billete de cincuenta y yo pongo los ojos en blanco pensando que estoy a punto de presenciar una nueva dimensión del arte del meneo de caderas, pero entonces mi amiga me apunta con el pulgar, asiente y le mete el billete de cincuenta al tío en el paquete con toda la intención del mundo.

— Pero ¡Rei! —exclamo escandalizada, aunque ya se me escapa la risa, porque ella se está desternillando, igual que Lisa, Setsuna y Sylvia.

Intento escapar, pero Rei me retiene en mi sitio sonriendo con malicia.

Al otro lado tengo a Setsuna, que da un trago a su whisky solo.

— Cielo, ya sabes que me encanta tu chico… y que me gustan una barbaridad los atributos de mi hombre, pero tienes que quedarte aquí sentadita y disfrutar de esto desde un punto de vista artístico.

Como para hacerme una demostración, se reclina en su silla, bebe otro trago, fija la mirada con firmeza en el vaquero y suspira.

Setsuna Meio es chabacana, dogmática y, muchas veces, suelta cosas que están fuera de lugar. Dice lo que piensa, no aguanta tonterías de nadie y así ha conquistado todo Hollywood y más allá. Setsuna, antigua actriz convertida en agente y reconvertida en mecenas, conoce a Darien desde sus primeros días en el circuito de tenis profesional.

Entiende sus secretos desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, y lo quiere tanto como yo. Darien perdió a su madre cuando no era más que un niño, y yo siempre he dado gracias de que Setsuna estuviera en su vida. Ahora, las doy que esté en la mía.

Pero no es momento de ponerse ñoña, así que le lanzo una de esas sonrisas que enorgullecerían a mi madre.

— Setsuna —digo con cariño—, estás como una auténtica cabra.

— Son los años pasados en Hollywood, Texas. —Ladea la cabeza hacia Rei—. Por lo menos este tiene una buena boca.

— Ya lo creo, joder —dice Rei. Entonces agita otro billete y me señala—. Vamos, John Wayne —exclama—, no pares ahora.

Es evidente que el bailarín sabe quién le está metiendo los billetes en el tanga, porque la obedece y se contonea cada vez más cerca de mí, que me revuelvo en mi asiento escapando de él y riéndome tanto que casi me hago pis encima.

Y todo esto mientras llevo puesta una tiara de diamantes falsos en la que pone NOVIA VIRGEN con gemas rojas de plástico.

— No hay nada que hacer —anuncia por fin Rei, que le dirige al _boy_ un gesto para que me deje en paz, aunque no sin antes recompensarlo con otro billete de cincuenta—. Solo tiene ojos para Darien.

— Y ¿Quién puede reprochárselo? —comenta Sylvia.

Me vuelvo hacia ella con las cejas enarcadas. Sylvia es la ayudante de Darien, y hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas planificando la boda que nos hemos hecho bastante amigas.

— ¿Qué? —Dice con un gesto inocente—. Que trabaje para él no quiere decir que sea ciega y no lo vea.

— Lo que pasa en el Raven se queda en el Raven —dice Rei sabiamente. Luego me señala con el dedo—. Y ni se te ocurra fingir que tienes celos de Sylvia. Tendrías que estar celosa del mundo entero, porque todas las mujeres hetero de ahí fuera creen que es lo más _follalicioso_ que existe.

Además, ya sabes que Darien solo tiene ojos para ti.

— Lo sé —digo con alegría.

Ahora mismo estoy muy contenta. Puede que todavía no sean ni las cinco, pero llevo las últimas dos horas disfrutando de la _happy hour_ y he ingerido bastante más que mi dosis habitual de alcohol. Todo a base de Manhattan, porque Rei dice que la pequeña guinda que les ponen de adorno le pega mucho a una despedida de soltera, aunque a mí ya hace tiempo que me desguindaron.

Mi mejor amiga es muy buena con los juegos de palabras. El camarero llega con la siguiente ronda de bebidas, pero antes de que pueda hacerme con mi manhattan, Lisa me lo roba de la bandeja.

— Me parece que empieza a ser hora de que vuelvas a casa con Darien —dice—. Se te está poniendo la mirada vidriosa.

La miro entornando los ojos.

— Qué va.

Se echa a reír.

— Se enfadará muchísimo con todas nosotras si cuando te dejemos en casa lo único que puedes hacer es desmayarte en la cama. Sobre todo porque te vuelves con una bolsa regalo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Empiezo a pensar que Lisa tiene razón y que tal vez sí esté algo borracha, porque aunque esté hablando con eufemismos no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir con eso de la «bolsa regalo».

— En lugar de traerte un regalo cada una, hemos ido juntas a comprarte una bolsa de placer al Come Again —explica Rei, refiriéndose a una tienda de juguetes sexuales de la ciudad.

— ¡No puede ser verdad! —Exclamo sin saber muy bien si debería parecerme divertido o provocarme bochorno—. ¿Y qué lleva?

— Pues vas a tener que esperar para verlo —dice Rei mientras las demás sonríen.

— Te prometo que son todo cosas buenas —asegura Lisa

— Puede que tenga que recrear la misma bolsa para Preston y para mí.

Lisa es asesora empresarial y ha trabajado conmigo; su prometido, Preston, es uno de los ejecutivos de mayor nivel de Chiba Applied Technology.

— Se supone que debes reservarlo para la noche de bodas —añade Sylvia.

— Pero no pensaremos mal de ti si la abres esta noche — dice Rei, que cruza una mirada traviesa con Setsuna—. Al fin y al cabo, el que la espera en casa es Darien, ¿quién podría tenérselo en cuenta?

La limusina que está aparcada frente al Raven es una de esas locuras larguísimas que la compañía tiene sobre todo para impresionar a la competencia y recompensar a sus empleados. Puesto que no estamos en el mejor barrio del mundo, se ha reunido un grupito de curiosos a su alrededor.

Me parece que algunos incluso babean. Unos cuantos han debido de reconocerme, porque a unos tres metros del vehículo empiezo a oír que gritan mi nombre. Veo teléfonos alzados en el aire y percibo un revuelo de voces y flashes a mí alrededor.

Acelero el paso flanqueada por mis amigas.

Me sorprende que Edward no esté en la acera sujetándome la puerta abierta, pero no importa, porque Rei y Setsuna han tomado la iniciativa, me meten en la limusina y me dicen que esperan que lo haya pasado genial con ellas y que lo pase aún mejor con Darien. Me guiñan un ojo y luego cierran la puerta de golpe, así que consiguen dejar con un palmo de narices a los paparazzi y a los turistas que estaban más que decididos a interponerse en mi camino.

Me reclino contra el cuero suave y respiro hondo varias veces. Enfrentarse a los paparazzi forma parte de salir y casarse con un archimillonario que es dueño de medio mundo, lo sé. Pero en cuanto la prensa se enteró de que Darien me había pagado un millón de dólares por posar desnuda para un retrato, los periodistas perdieron un poco la cabeza. Y más aún cuando lo acusaron de asesinato.

Ahora tenemos un buen día si logramos salir a la calle sin que se reúna una muchedumbre a nuestro alrededor.

Ya he aprendido a vivir con ello, pero no me gusta. Me pongo tensa y me siento incómoda; si hubiera forma de evitarlo, lo haría.

Lo que más detesto es saber que para la boda prepararán un gran despliegue. La celebraremos en la playa que hay detrás de la casa de Malibú y, aunque toda la fuerza de seguridad de Chiba International estará allí para asegurarse de que no se nos cuele nadie en el perímetro sin invitación, la playa en sí es pública… así que estoy segura de que acabará abarrotada de paparazzi armados con teleobjetivos y muchísima determinación.

Como no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, salvo trasladar la boda al interior o escoger una ubicación completamente diferente —y ninguna de esas opciones me apasiona—, he acabado aceptando el hecho de que tendré que tratar con la prensa y punto, y que después publicarán un sinfín de fotografías.

Hurra.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que despedimos al fotógrafo que habíamos contratado para los retratos del día de nuestro enlace. No necesito a otro personaje turbio intentando sacarle una foto a alguien que solo se está divirtiendo un poco más de la cuenta en la fuente de champagne después de la boda, la verdad.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar que todavía tengo que encontrar a un fotógrafo, que ya es jueves y que la ceremonia es el sábado. «Mierda.» Si no fuera mi propia boda, podría sacar las fotos yo misma. Ya puestos, supongo que podría llevar la Leica a la ceremonia…

Me quito de la cabeza esa idea absurda. Sinceramente, la correa negra de la cámara se daría de bofetadas con mi vestido.

Aun así, debería aprovechar este rato en la limusina para ser un poco productiva. Podría llamar a algunos de los posibles fotógrafos y ver si ya tienen el día reservado, pero la cabeza me da vueltas después de todos los Manhattan que me he bebido y lo único que quiero es ponerme cómoda, disfrutar del trayecto y pensar que dentro de unos minutos volveré a ver a Darien.

Haber destrozado el móvil lanzándolo a la otra punta del dormitorio también supone un obstáculo en mi plan para encargarme de algún recado.

Frustrada por estar sin Darien y molesta con mi propio temperamento idiota, miro por la ventanilla y arrugo la frente porque este no es el camino que tomamos normalmente para ir a casa. Estoy a punto de apretar el botón del intercomunicador cuando suena un teléfono, algo extraño ya que no hay teléfono fijo en la parte de atrás de la limusina y, como acabo de recordar, mi iPhone está muerto. El timbre otra vez.

Me inclino hacia delante, ladeo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que el sonido viene del bar. Me levanto del asiento de cuero y me muevo con cuidado en esa dirección. Otro tono; identifico la cubitera como su lugar de procedencia. Levanto la tapa, miro dentro y encuentro un móvil en el recipiente que, por lo demás, está vacío.

Contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Diga?

— Señorita Tsukino —contesta él, y su voz es grave y seductora, se derrite sobre mi cuerpo como chocolate caliente.

— Señor Chiba —contesto, incapaz de ocultar mi diversión —. Qué raro que haya podido llamarme, porque no tengo teléfono.

— Ya te lo dije: siempre me encargo de lo que necesitas.

Sonrío, satisfecha y reconfortada.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— No estoy contigo —dice—. Aparte de eso, ¿acaso importa?

Mi boca se curva en una sonrisa.

— No, pero te equivocas. Sí estás conmigo. Siempre estás conmigo.

Se produce una pausa antes de que Darien responda.

— Sí —dice por fin, y creo que jamás he oído pronunciar esa simple palabra cargada de tanto sentido y complejidad.

Suspiro satisfecha y cierro los ojos. Puede que no esté a mi lado, pero por el momento estoy contenta.

— Ya hemos hecho esto antes —dice—. Tú, sola en la parte de atrás de mi limusina. Yo, en otro lugar, pensando en ti. Imaginándote. Deseándote.

Trago saliva, mi cuerpo se tensa por la expectación al comprender adónde conducen esas palabras. Porque sí, ya hemos hecho esto antes… y la caricia de su voz sobre mí esa noche es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.

— Cuéntame qué tal —pide.

— ¿Aquella noche, en la limusina? —pregunto, aunque sé que no es eso a lo que se refiere.

— Esta noche, en el Raven.

— He estado viendo a los _boys_.

— ¿Qué hacían?

Percibo un filo cortante en su voz y tiemblo un poco al recordar su promesa de que me castigaría.

— Bailar —contesto, y entonces, como me siento intrépida, añado—: Se han quitado toda la ropa y se han quedado en tanga. Llevaban el cuerpo untado de aceite. Luego se han acercado a nosotras.

— ¿Cuánto?

Pienso en cómo se contoneaba el vaquero justo delante de mi cara. Recuerdo cómo se reía Rei y cómo lo animaban Lisa y Setsuna.

— Bastante —susurro.

— Ya veo.

Se produce una pausa y me muevo nerviosa en el asiento. Siento un cosquilleo entre las piernas y mi sexo se contrae con avidez. Estoy pensando en la promesa de Darien de castigarme, y anhelo llegar a casa. Sentir sus manos sobre mí.

— ¿Te has puesto caliente? —pregunta con ese tono grave, peligroso.

Estoy a punto de mentirle, pero al final no soy capaz.

— Sí —murmuro—. Pero solo porque me ha hecho pensar en ti. En tu cuerpo firme y desnudo delante de mí. Tu pecho cerca del mío. Esa fina franja de pelo que te baja hasta la polla, tan cerca de mi boca que podría lamerla. Y esos músculos impresionantes que forman una V, como una flecha que va directa al paraíso.

— Joder, Sere.

Sonrío, satisfecha por ser capaz de provocar ese tono desgarrado en su voz.

— Pero, sobre todo, me he puesto cachonda porque estaba mirando a otros hombres. Porque estaban casi desnudos, y sabía que cuando llegara a casa y te viera…

Me interrumpo, de pronto mis bravuconadas han perdido fuelle.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta—. ¿Qué sucederá cuando llegues a casa?

— Has dicho que me castigarías —digo en una voz tan tenue que no estoy segura de que me haya oído.

— ¿Eso he dicho? —Percibo el deje de triunfo en su voz y me siento débil—. ¿Y cómo debería castigarte?

Me humedezco los labios.

— Quizá deberías darme unos azotes.

— Quizá sí —conviene—. ¿Te gustaría?

— Sí. —Mi voz no es más que un aliento.

— ¿Por qué?

Cierro los ojos. Es una pregunta que siempre espero cuando pido dolor, y sé que después de mis sueños Darien tendrá aún más cuidado conmigo. Adoro que me comprenda tan bien, pero eso significa que tengo que decir en voz alta lo que quiero de él, y el hecho de expresar mis deseos resulta embarazoso e innegablemente excitante a la vez.

— ¿Por qué, Sere? Quiero oírte decir por qué quieres que mi mano te fustigue.

Me humedezco los labios y los obligo a envolver mis palabras.

— Por lo que siento entonces.

— Descríbemelo.

— Pequeños pinchazos de placer —digo, y mis suaves palabras se vuelven más atrevidas a medida que crepitan por todo mi cuerpo lanzando chispas como corrientes de electricidad que encienden mis sentidos—. Se funden y se convierten en calor, en deseo líquido. Hacen que me moje, Darien, tú haces que me moje. —Paro, consciente de que mis palabras lo han atrapado—. Placer y dolor, Darien, y tú eres el único en quien confío para que me dé ambas cosas.

Se queda callado unos momentos. Casi demasiado.

Entonces le oigo coger aire, y luego sus palabras, lentas y claras:

— Nadie más tiene el poder de desgarrarme como tú lo haces, Sere. Nadie puede llegarme al corazón y exprimirlo como tú. Es usted mi mundo, señorita Tsukino, y la quiero con locura.

— Lo sé —susurro.

— Pero, nena —añade, y una ligereza ilumina ahora sus palabras—, eso no cambia el hecho de que has sido mala.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Ya me cuesta respirar, imagino lo que viene ahora.

— ¿No lo has visto en internet?

Frunzo las cejas. No esperaba esa pregunta precisamente.

— Pues no.

— En twitter no se habla más que de tu fiesta —dice, y yo me encojo. Eso sí que debería haberlo esperado—. Supongo que mañana por la mañana estará en TMZ. El caballero que tenías, digamos, delante de las narices parecía bastante enérgico.

— Yo diría que va al gimnasio —digo con sequedad.

— Te das cuenta de que esto me pone en una situación bastante comprometida, ¿verdad? Intento con todas mis fuerzas no sonreír.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Solo que no estoy seguro de cómo castigarte. Teniendo en cuenta tú… entusiasmo, empiezo a pensar que unos azotes no van a resultar suficiente castigo.

— ¡Darien!

Me río… aunque también estoy algo preocupada. Lo que mejor define a Darien es su creatividad.

Se echa a reír, es evidente que el muy cabrón se lo está pasando en grande.

— ¿Quizá debería colgar? —sugiere.

— No.

— No ¿qué? —pregunta, y oigo que se le tensa la voz.

El tono juguetón que ha marcado nuestra conversación hasta ahora se esfuma bajo la lenta llama de otra cosa. Algo caliente. Algo peligroso.

— No, señor —digo. Mi aliento queda atrapado en mi pecho y sé que ya estoy húmeda. Estoy húmeda desde el instante en que he oído su voz—. Por favor, señor. Por favor, no cuelgue.

— Seguiré aquí, pero solo si obedeces. En cuanto te saltes las reglas, termino la conversación.

— Sí, señor.

— Quítate la falda. Y las medias.

Me desabrocho la falda y me retuerzo para quitármela. La lanzo al suelo de la limusina y tiro las medias encima.

— Vale.

— ¿Estás bien reclinada?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás húmeda?

— Sí.

— Voy a castigarte, Sere, como a ti te gusta. Voy a hacer que te corras. Voy a hacer que estalles.

Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en el poder de sus palabras.

— Pero no será rápido. —Entonces se detiene. Luego añade—: Dime si estás muy mojada.

— Mucho.

— No, así no. Quiero que te toques. Solo con un dedo. Imagina que es mío.

— Estoy mojada.

— Ahora deslízalo hasta el lugar en que tus muslos se tocan —ordena—. Déjame sentir lo sedosa que tienes la piel. Suave. Tentadora.

Hago lo que me dice, temblando tanto por el dulce roce como por la fantasía que implica para Darien.

— No te toques el clítoris —dice, y aunque no hay nada que desee más, obedezco—. Venga, descríbemelo.

— Ya te lo he dicho, estoy muy mojada.

Se ríe.

— Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Dime, ¿qué hay en la bolsa regalo?

— No lo sé. Espera.

Tiro de la bolsa para acercarla y miro dentro.

— Un antifaz, un vibrador, una especie de aceite, esposas, un vídeo.

— ¿Aceite?

— Sí. —Saco la botellita y leo la etiqueta—. Aceite sensual.

— Interesante. Ábrelo.

— Es que… Vale. —Rompo el sello y desenrosco el tapón.

Al instante percibo el aroma de las especias—. Huele un poco a menta. No hay instrucciones.

— Échate unas gotas en el dedo —ordena—. Luego acaríciate el clítoris.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¿Quieres que cuelgue?

— De acuerdo. Está bien. Enseguida.

No estoy del todo segura de qué lleva este líquido, pero supongo que, si está en una bolsa que me ha comprado Rei, debe de ser divertido. Me echo una gota en el dedo y lo hago resbalar por mi clítoris. Estoy tan sensible que hasta esa leve caricia consigue que me estremezca.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta Darien.

Inclino la cabeza, esperando algún tipo de sensación nueva.

— Nada.

— Hum. Bueno, está bien, sigamos. ¿El vibrador tiene pilas?

Lo pruebo y descubro que ronronea agradablemente en mi mano.

— ¡Sí! —digo, y enseguida me callo. He sonado demasiado entusiasmada y por la carcajada de Darien sé que los dos lo hemos notado y lo hemos comprendido.

—Y el antifaz —dice—. Venga, póntelo.

—De acuerdo. —Lo deslizo por mi cabeza y el mundo oscurece—. Vale, ya… ¡Joder! —El aceite que yo creía que no hacía nada está haciendo bastante más que eso—. Ese aceite me… Bueno, es muy… Caray.

— Descríbemelo.

— Es como de menta —intento explicar—. Como si tú chupases uno de esos caramelos extrafuertes y luego me comieses toda. Oh, joder. Es una pasada, estoy muy sensible, oh, dios, Darien, por favor.

— Por favor ¿qué?

— Todo. Algo. —Me remuevo, lo único que deseo es aliviar esta presión creciente, esta sensación tan insistente

— Por favor, señor, ¿puedo tocarme?

— Claro que sí. Vamos a usar el vibrador. Tus dedos. Voy a decirte cómo tienes que tocarte, nena. Y tú vas a dejar que oiga cómo te corres.

Me inunda la gratitud. He estado sosteniendo el teléfono, pero ahora conecto el altavoz y lo dejo a mi lado mirando lo justo por debajo del antifaz para apretar los botones correctos.

— Desliza la mano por un muslo —dice— y luego acaríciate el clítoris con suavidad. ¿Lo estás haciendo?

— Sí. —Casi no puedo hablar.

— ¿Puedes encender el vibrador?

— Creo… creo que sí.

— Fóllate con él, cariño. Quiero que te lo metas dentro.

Quiero que imagines que soy yo. Que te sujeto, que te follo, que me hundo en ti hasta el fondo.

« ¡Dios mío!» Me muevo a tientas, excitada, desesperada, derretida de pasión. Me paso el vibrador a la mano derecha y me acaricio el clítoris con la izquierda. El aceite es maravilloso y…

— Estoy a punto —digo—. Dios mío, Darien, ya estoy a punto.

— Lo sé, cariño. Córrete hasta el final para mí. Déjame oírte.

— Me…

Pero ya no puedo hablar.

He hecho lo que me ha dicho y el vibrador me llena por dentro. La doble sensación de la vibración y de mi dedo acariciándome el clítoris junto con la fantasía de Darien y su voz al teléfono, que sigue diciendo «Córrete, nena, córrete para mí», resulta demasiado abrumadora. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y muevo las caderas. He perdido de vista todo menos esa necesidad de liberación que está tan cerca, tan y tan cerca, y entonces…

Estallo y al mismo tiempo grito el nombre de Darien.

— Eso es, cariño —dice—. Eso es. Sigue tocándote. No pares. No pares, nena, puedes correrte otra vez.

He apagado el vibrador y lo he lanzado al asiento, pero hago lo que me dice y sigo acariciándome. Estoy tan, pero tan húmeda… Húmeda y muy abierta, y no deseo otra cosa que tener a Darien aquí.

Todavía llevo el antifaz, pero oigo el sonido mecánico de la pantalla de privacidad que empieza a descender.

« ¿Qué demonios…?»

— ¡Darien!

— Yo también lo oigo. Debe de ser la pantalla de la limusina. No pares. Tú no pares. No juntes las piernas.

Quédate así, nena. Bien abierto.

— ¿Estás loco?

« ¡Edward!»

— Me parece que estábamos de acuerdo en que había que castigarte.

— ¡No!

Junto las piernas todo lo que puedo y me arranco el antifaz a la vez que me lanzo hacia un lado para no obstruir la visión del conductor. Y al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que no es Edward quien va al volante, sino Darien.

Se vuelve para mirarme, y yo tomo profundas bocanadas de aire mientras intento reconciliar el miedo, el alivio y la rabia.

— Cabrón —digo por fin, aunque con eso me quedo más que corta.

— Vuelve a sentarte en el centro.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— Tú misma.

Empieza a levantar la pantalla de privacidad.

— Está bien.

Me he cabreado pero no soy estúpida. Y sí, todavía estoy caliente.

Mientras él baja la pantalla, yo vuelvo al centro.

— Ábrete de piernas —dice, y cuando lo hago él ajusta el retrovisor—. Esa sí que es una vista preciosa.

Su voz está cargada de adoración y hace que me sienta hermosa. A pesar de mostrarlo todo, a pesar de las cicatrices de mis muslos, Darien hace que me sienta la mujer más bella del mundo, y esa es solo una de las razones por las que lo quiero.

— Ábrete más —insiste.

Accedo, y entonces lo oigo inspirar muy hondo. Puede que esté jugando conmigo, pero no puede negarse que también él se ha puesto a cien.

— ¿Está excitada, señorita Tsukino?

— Sí —admito—. Salvo por ese momento de terror, sí.

— Deberías conocerme mejor. Y escuchar mejor cuando hablo.

— ¿Escuchar mejor? —Entonces caigo—. La bolsa. ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo de la bolsa regalo si no estabas en el coche?

— Exacto. Te he dado una pista. No es culpa mía que estuvieras demasiado distraída para atar cabos.

Consigo sonreír con complicidad.

— En realidad, creo que sí es culpa tuya.

Darien vuelve a reír.

— Tal vez.

Empiezo a cerrar las piernas.

— Oh, no, señorita Tsukino. Así es como irá sentada el resto del trayecto. Es su castigo… y mi recompensa —añade antes de dar unos golpecitos en el retrovisor.

— En tal caso… —digo, y me quito el jersey, la blusa y el sujetador.

— Madre mía, Sere —exclama Darien al verme desnuda en el asiento trasero, de pronto tan segura de mí misma.

— He pensado que merecías una buena recompensa. A fin de cuentas te la has ganado. Vamos, que te has pasado toda la tarde en una limusina vacía mientras yo estaba ahí dentro, bebiendo y viendo a tíos buenos.

— Será mejor que no me recuerdes tus infracciones — advierte—. Y lo cierto es que no he estado aquí sentado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Ah, no? —Me chupo la punta del dedo y trazo lentos círculos alrededor de un pezón. Estoy bastante segura de que oigo un gruñido grave procedente del asiento del conductor—. Y ¿qué has estado haciendo?

— Tú estabas con las chicas —dice con una voz forzadamente tensa—. Yo he estado con los chicos.

— ¿Con los chicos?

Dejo que mi dedo se deslice hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo. Despacio, acaricio mi sexo y de pronto introduzco el dedo hasta el fondo para después retirarlo y excitarme el clítoris con él.

He empezado este pequeño espectáculo para atormentar a Darien, pero también me atormento a mí misma.

— Bueno, y ¿con quién has estado?

Sinceramente, empieza a hacérseme difícil pensar.

— Con Alan, Kunzite, Preston. Joder, Sere, ¿te haces una idea de lo dura que se me ha puesto?

Me permito el placer de ofrecerle una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¿Alguien más?

— Ryan, Andrew, Blaine. Unos cuantos más.

— Mmm.

Me obligo a no dejarme llevar, no quiero correrme aún. Quiero tenerlo cachondo y con una buena erección. Quiero darle la vuelta al castigo y torturarlo a él. Quiero tener el control.

— Bueno, pues… cuéntame algo de Andrew. Rei se lo comía con los ojos.

— Dile que no se acerque a él —contesta Darien con severidad, y mi mano se detiene.

— ¿Por qué?

— En realidad, lo retiro. No le digas nada. Conociendo a Rei, decirle que no se acerque a él solo serviría para provocarla.

— Está bien —accedo—. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

— No le pasa nada, mierda. Me cae muy bien, pero tiene un punto.

— ¿Un punto? ¿Qué clase de punto?

— Un punto peligroso.

— Ah. —Quiero preguntar más, pero sé muy bien que no me conviene intentar sonsacarle a Darien información que no quiere dar—. Para serte sincera, me parece que la admiración de Rei era más contemplativa que activa. Estoy bastante segura de que le ha echado el ojo a otro tío.

— ¿A quién? —pregunta Darien.

Me encojo de hombros. No contesto, aunque estoy pensando en Ryan.

Por un momento creo que Darien seguirá insistiendo, pero lo único que dice es:

— Ya hemos llegado.

Miro por la ventanilla y veo que hemos entrado en el aparcamiento de un autocine. Me río con ganas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto mientras vuelvo a ponerme la falda y la blusa.

No me molesto en recoger el sujetador y la ropa interior.

Por el momento me parecen superfluos.

— En el Vineland Drive-in, City of Industry.

— ¿No tienes que pagar?

— He llamado antes para arreglarlo todo.

— Lo habías planeado desde el principio —digo, lo cual es más o menos afirmar lo evidente—. ¿Por qué?

Abre su puerta, baja del coche y se viene conmigo a la parte de atrás.

— ¿Por qué? —repito.

— Para que pudiéramos montárnoslo dentro del coche en un autocine —dice simplemente.

Me río porque, a pesar de lo cursi que suena, es una idea que también resulta excitante.

— Qué interesante. Creo que va a gustarme mucho.

— ¿Va a gustarte?

Alarga una mano y empieza a desabrochar la blusa que acabo de volver a ponerme. Me inclino hacia la consola para levantar la pantalla de separación.

— No —dice mientras me arranca la blusa.

— ¡Darien!

Sus dedos desabrochan el botón de mi falda y luego tiran de la cremallera.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien va a subirse al capó, pegar la cara al cristal e intentar ver lo que sucede aquí detrás?

— Podrían hacerlo —contesto, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es muy poco probable.

— No lo harán, pero ¿no te excita esa posibilidad? — Desliza su mano por debajo de mi falda—. Sí —dice—, estás mojada.

Me paso la lengua por los labios, negándome a admitir la excitación que se está acumulando dentro de mí.

— Ya estaba húmeda —digo.

— Hum…

Siento que se me sonrojan las mejillas.

— Creía que no te gustaba el sexo en público.

— Y no me gusta. No es eso lo que vamos a hacer.

Estamos en una limusina. No nos ve nadie, pero me gusta la fantasía —admite. Se inclina hacia delante para besarme y entonces mete dos dedos dentro de mí—. Y a ti también.

— Sí, me gusta —reconozco, porque es verdad, pero también porque no quiero tener secretos con Darien—. Tú eres mi fantasía, Darien. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Y tú la mía —dice después de besarme con dulzura—. Somos afortunados. Nuestras vidas han pasado por tantas encrucijadas en las que hemos tomado el camino equivocado… y, aun así, todas ellas, todos esos horrores, todos esos días que queremos olvidar, la suma de todo ello da como resultado este momento. Tú en mis brazos. —Me acaricia el cabello y veo su expresión de ternura—. No me arrepiento de nada del pasado, Sere. Y cuando estoy contigo, lo único que veo es el futuro.

— Darien —digo; una palabra suave como una oración.

— ¿Sí?

— Bésame.

— Lo que tú quieras, mi vida —dice antes de acercar sus labios a los míos.

Y me abandono a la felicidad absoluta entre sus brazos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Estoy en la biblioteca de la casa de Malibú, sentada en silencio, dando sorbos de agua con gas mientras trabajo en un pequeño escritorio. La biblioteca es mi sala preferida de toda la casa, aunque en realidad no es ni mucho menos una sala. Se trata más bien de un nivel, un entrepiso dividido en diferentes secciones. Los cómodos sillones y las mesitas de café están junto a la pared de ventanales que da al océano.

Las estanterías cubren toda la parte que se ve desde la enorme escalinata que sube desde el vestíbulo de entrada. Las zonas de trabajo están más al fondo, quedan escondidas, y es en uno de esos rincones tranquilos donde estoy sentada.

Es tarde, casi las tres de la madrugada, y Darien duerme en nuestra cama.

Yo no podía conciliar el sueño; aunque llevaba varias horas en la cama, abrazada a Darien, entrando y saliendo de un estado neblinoso de duermevela, no conseguía dormir.

No estoy segura de sí es por los nervios, porque he bebido demasiado whisky, o porque no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, pero al final me he rendido y he bajado aquí. Ahora estoy sentada a la luz del monitor de mi portátil, dándole los toques finales al regalo que quiero hacerle a Darien el día de nuestra boda: un álbum de recortes con recuerdos del tiempo que hemos estado juntos.

Llevo meses trabajando en el proyecto, desde antes incluso de estar prometidos, y he conseguido reunir y editar fotos que van desde el día en que nos conocimos, en el concurso de belleza de Dallas, hasta el presente. En un principio mi intención era hacerlo en formato electrónico, pero en cuanto me propuso matrimonio me di cuenta de que era el regalo perfecto para hacerle la noche de bodas a un hombre que ya lo tiene todo, y decidí que tenía que ser algo tangible. Compré un álbum con tapas de cuero y páginas de papel grueso, y he estado pegando imágenes con cuidado, escribiendo pies de foto y notas para él con mi mejor caligrafía.

En este momento estoy buscando una fotografía del Vineland Drive-In en el ordenador, porque es un recuerdo que quiero que conserve, aunque no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga la menor idea de qué película estaban dando.

En lugar de eso, nos lo hemos montado como dos adolescentes en el asiento de atrás, besándonos y explorándonos, tocándonos y metiéndonos mano. Y estoy convencida de que, cuando Darien por fin me ha penetrado con toda su potencia, cuando me he corrido con repentina liberación y júbilo, mi grito ha alcanzado por lo menos el mismo volumen que la banda sonora de la película.

Se me eriza el vello de la nuca y no necesito volverme para saber que Darien está aquí. Sus pasos, su olor, su presencia: no sé qué es, pero tiene algo que apela a mis sentidos tan profundamente que nunca me pasa inadvertido.

Si está en la misma habitación que yo, mi cuerpo lo sabe… y lo desea.

Cierro poco a poco el álbum y lo guardo en un cajón antes de volverme hacia él.

— No me gusta despertarme sin ti —dice.

Sonrío.

— Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento.

Suelo ser yo quien se despierta y encuentra el otro lado de la cama vacío y frío.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Trabajar un poco en una cosa. —Levanto un hombro—. No podía dormir.

— ¿De verdad?

Arquea las cejas y mira el escritorio.

— Ni se le ocurra, señor Chiba. Ya lo verás el sábado.

— El sábado —murmura, y esboza una sonrisa juguetona —. Me suena que el sábado tengo algo que hacer…

Suelto una carcajada y me levanto volando de la silla para darle un golpe de broma en el pecho. Él me encierra entre sus brazos y me besa, con suavidad al principio, luego cada vez con más fervor.

— Te he buscado —dice— y no estabas.

Sus palabras son prosaicas, pero a mí me parecen cargadas de significado. Me inclino hacia atrás para poder mirarlo más directamente a la cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti —dice, con lo que esquiva mi pregunta pero no mi preocupación. Algo le ronda la cabeza. Me aparta un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Dime por qué no puedes dormir.

— El whisky. Los nervios de la boda.

— ¿Tu madre no?

— Eso también —admito.

— Decidas lo que decidas, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. Lo único que te pido es que recuerdes que es tu boda y que es la única boda que vas a tener. —Me acaricia la mejilla y el tacto de sus dedos me derrite tanto como sus palabras—. Tenlo en cuenta cuando pienses qué quieres hacer con lo de tu madre.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Tienes razón. —Le cojo la mano—. ¿Y tú? ¿Son los nervios de la boda lo que te inquieta? ¿O sucede algo en el trabajo?

Se vuelve y mira hacia las hileras de estanterías pulidas que se alzan como centinelas en la oscuridad. No me contesta enseguida, empiezo a sospechar que no me va a dar ninguna respuesta.

— Es por Hotaru —dice entonces.

Intento no reaccionar mal, pero no tengo ningún control sobre los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y estoy convencida de que he abierto los ojos de una forma muy poco natural.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto con cautela.

Hotaru queda tan abajo en mi lista de personas preferidas que ni siquiera me resulta divertido. Aun así, fue importante para Darien cuando era pequeño y, a pesar del montón de mierda de los últimos tiempos, sé que todavía le importa.

— Me ha enviado un correo electrónico. Lo he visto justo después de llegar a casa. Quiere venir a la boda. Cree que podríamos arreglarlo.

Las palabras quedan pendiendo en el aire, como uno de esos yunques de los dibujos animados que desafían las leyes de la gravedad y se quedan ahí flotando, a la espera del momento en que caerán y aplastarán al desafortunado coyote.

Abro la boca, la cierro, luego lo vuelvo a intentar.

— Ah.

Es cuanto consigo decir.

— Eso lo resume más o menos todo —replica él.

Lleva los pantalones del pijama atados flojos a la cintura y se mete una mano en el bolsillo. La otra la levanta para darse un masaje en la frente con el pulgar y el índice.

— ¿Tú quieres que venga? —pregunto al fin.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¡No!

Pasa un instante y entonces reniega en voz baja.

— No —repite—, y no querer es lo que me entristece. — Me mira a los ojos—. Pero lo de la limusina lo he dicho en serio, eso de que nuestras elecciones y las personas que hemos conocido en nuestra vida nos han conducido a este punto. A estar juntos. —Se acerca a mí—. Me entristece. Me enfada, joder, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

— Tampoco yo —digo; pienso en mi madre: en quién es, en lo que ha hecho, en lo que quiero. Todo ello provoca turbulencias en mi interior. Una tormenta. Sé lo que debería hacer, lo que quiero hacer; pero no estoy segura de que pueda conseguirlo.

Y aunque lo oculta mejor que yo, sé que una tormenta parecida arrecia en el interior de Darien. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Él no puede vivir sin controlar. Esa es su fuerza motriz, su sustento y, aun así, la mera mención del nombre de Hotaru invoca el espectro de todo lo que ha escapado a su control y ha abierto una senda de destrucción en mitad de su vida, igual que una hélice que se ha salido del eje sin dejar de girar.

— Darien —digo, y en mi voz percibo tanta añoranza como impotencia.

Veo ardor en su mirada cuando se acerca un poco más a mí. Doy un paso atrás instintivamente, pero el escritorio me frena. Me detengo, me cuesta respirar al verme atrapada por él. Llevo la camisa que Darien ha dejado abandonada en el suelo cuando nos hemos ido a dormir. Los faldones me llegan a medio muslo, y él sigue la línea del dobladillo con el dedo y lo levanta despacio, cada vez un poco más.

Se me acelera el pulso y siento los efectos de su caricia como destellos por todo el cuerpo: calientes, eléctricos, vivos. Sin pensarlo, cambio de postura y separo las piernas. Quiero que me ponga las manos encima. Quiero su polla dentro de mí. Quiero todo lo que tiene que dar y quiero que tome de mí cuanto desee. Desliza una mano entre mis piernas, la posa en mi sexo y me encuentra completamente mojada.

— Dime que me deseas —pide mientras me mete un dedo.

Casi me derrito de placer.

— Siempre —digo con sinceridad.

Sé con certeza que jamás llegará el día en que no reaccione así a la presencia de Darien. A su proximidad, a su ardor. En que no me abra como una flor para él. En que mi cuerpo no ansíe sus manos.

Introduce otro dedo dentro de mí y yo me deshago y no tengo ningún reparo en desear más. Pero él me lo niega, retira la mano y yo me oigo gimotear. Mi sollozo se convierte entonces en un gemido ahogado, porque Darien agarra la camisa por ambos lados y la abre de un tirón, con lo que arranca los botones y deja mis pechos al descubierto.

— Preciosa —murmura.

Cierro los ojos esperando ya sentir su boca en mi pezón, pero el contacto no se produce. En vez de eso, me da la vuelta y estira la camisa del todo para dejarme desnuda y de espaldas a él. Estoy de cara al escritorio, mis nalgas notan la presión de su erección, dura como el acero bajo los pantalones de su pijama.

— En la limusina te deseaba —dice—, pero ahora te necesito. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

— Ya sabes que sí.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo, pero él sacude la cabeza.

— Mira al frente. Inclínate. Sujétate al borde contrario del escritorio.

Hago lo que me dice. Me siento vulnerable. Me siento como él.

— Me parece que no hemos llegado a ocuparnos de ese pequeño asunto del castigo —dice.

Me humedezco los labios, mi cuerpo ya está tenso de impaciencia y mi sexo se contrae a causa del deseo.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sere? ¿Quieres que te dé unos azotes en el trasero? ¿Te castigo con una azotaina? ¿Te dejo las nalgas rojas y dulces? ¿Quieres que te caliente?

— Ya estoy caliente —digo en honor a la verdad—. Y sí. Por favor, sí.

Los dos lo deseamos. Joder, los dos lo necesitamos. Él necesita recuperar parte de ese control, y yo necesito dárselo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Porque necesito que la tormenta de mi interior amaine tanto como él necesita mi sometimiento.

No me doy la vuelta, pero oigo el suave susurro de la tela cuando se quita los pantalones del pijama. Se acerca a mí y frota la punta de su miembro contra la hendidura de mis nalgas.

— Quizá debería penetrarte sin más, deprisa y sin avisarte.

— Sí.

No hay forma de esconder la avidez en mi voz, y Darien ríe.

— Pronto —dice, y entonces me da un seco golpe en el trasero con la mano abierta.

Grito, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, y me preparo ya para el siguiente. Llega enseguida, y justo después la mano de Darien acaricia el punto de impacto y suaviza esas marcas de un rojo encendido para hacer que fluyan hacia mi interior y el dolor se transforme en un placer palpitante que recorre todo mi cuerpo y lo hace vibrar.

— ¿Más?

Pero no espera respuesta, simplemente me da otro azote, y luego otro. Ocho veces más, hasta que me deja las nalgas rojas, calientes y sensibles, y tengo el sexo tan húmedo que siento que mi deseo se derrama por la cara interior de mis muslos.

Estoy inclinada sobre el escritorio, mis pechos rozan la madera con cada impacto, y ahora tengo los pezones tan erectos, duros y sensibles como el clítoris. Estoy inundada de sensaciones y todo mi cuerpo chispea como un cable con corriente eléctrica. Con el contacto adecuado, sé que estallaré en pedazos.

Espero otro azote, pero, en su lugar, esta vez sus manos me agarran de las caderas. Darien me separa las piernas bruscamente con la rodilla. Planta una de sus manos en mi espalda y así me tiene bien sujeta sobre el escritorio. Con la otra acaricia mi sexo, me abre y me prepara, aunque apenas hace falta, porque ya estoy tan preparada para que se meta dentro de mí que casi no puedo soportarlo.

— Darien, por favor —suplico—. Te necesito de muchísimas formas, pero ahora mismo lo que necesito es que me tomes.

Y lo hace, gracias a Dios. Al principio con suavidad, mete solo la punta de la polla mientras mis músculos se contraen con avidez a su alrededor. Se retira y yo gimo porque al instante lamento perderlo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, me penetra hasta el fondo, nuestros cuerpos se unen con brutalidad, con violencia, y yo siento que su cuerpo se tensa a medida que se acerca al clímax.

— Córrete conmigo, nena —dice mientras su mano serpentea para conseguir acariciarme el clítoris.

Es ese contacto junto con la sensación de estar tan llena de Darien lo que me lanza disparada al vacío. Sigo aferrada al borde de la mesa mientras él embiste en mi interior, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que también él explota y luego se deja caer sobre la alfombra agarrándose a mi cintura y haciéndome caer con él.

Aterrizo sobre él, que sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Repetimos, señorita Tsukino?

— Podría convencerme —contesto, aunque sigo sin aliento.

Se incorpora lo justo para besarme.

— Cásate conmigo —dice, y luego sonríe más.

— Pues sí —digo, contenta—, creo que lo haré.

— Lo único que digo es que la tradición existe por algún motivo —insiste mi madre cuando entramos en la boutique de Phillipe Favreau en Rodeo Drive.

Ya me estoy arrepintiendo, no solo de haberle dicho que me acompañara hoy, sino de haber respondido a sus preguntas sobre mi elección para las flores de la boda. Lleva taladrándome con lo mismo desde que le expliqué que la torre de cupcakes iría decorada con flores silvestres porque ese era el tema floral general.

Las flores silvestres, en el mundo de Ikuko Tsukino, son un fracaso estrepitoso en lo que a bodas se refiere.

— Orquídeas, lirios, gardenias. Querida, todas esas flores son encantadoras, elegantes y clásicas.

— Me gusta lo que he escogido, madre. —Paseo la mirada por la tienda. Solo hay tres vestidos en maniquíes y una mujer delgadísima trabajando tras una mesa alta de cristal que también hace las veces de mostrador—. ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? —Miro a la mujer—. Soy Sere Tsukino. Tengo una cita con Alyssa para modificar un traje que os ha llegado esta mañana.

— ¿Sere Tsukino? —Repite con una expresión de asombro algo más exagerado de lo que suele verse en los dependientes de Rodeo Drive—. ¿El vestido de Darien Chiba?

Frunzo el ceño.

— Hum, bueno, voy a ser yo quien lo lleve puesto, pero lo ha encargado Darien, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

La dependienta sonríe con una mueca demasiado alegre y a mí se me forman pequeños nudos de terror en el estómago.

— Iré a buscar a Alyssa. Un momento.

— Magnolias, por lo menos —dice mi madre.

— ¿Quieres parar?

Prácticamente lo he gruñido, y mi madre abre los ojos como platos.

— ¡Serena! Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Cojo aire y, con él, me trago mi mal genio y me abstengo de decirle que ella tiene que aprender a callarse.

— Estoy un poco nerviosa —digo—. Me parece que ha pasado algo con el vestido.

— Tonterías. Seguro que será precioso. ¿Tienes una fotografía?

La miro de reojo, descolocada al ver que está intentando tranquilizarme de verdad.

— Pues… claro.

Saco mi teléfono y busco las fotografías que hicimos en París, tanto del diseño de Phillipe como de la versión hilvanada que me puse en la primera prueba. Solo con verlo empiezo a sonreír. Tiene un corpiño ceñido con un gran escote que deja entrever un poco el canalillo. Las mangas son estrechas y arropan mis brazos. La falda no es del tradicional estilo princesa, sino de líneas lisas y elegantes por delante y en las caderas, lo cual realza mis curvas. La parte de atrás lleva un miriñaque modificado que sostiene la cola.

El escote y el dobladillo, así como el borde inferior del corpiño, llevan pequeñas flores bordadas y decoradas con perlas, lo cual le da un aire caprichoso al blanco puro del vestido. A mí me parece un vestido excepcional y me muero de impaciencia porque Darien me vea con él puesto.

Miro a mi madre esperando aprobación en sus ojos.

Debería haberlo sabido…

— Bueno —dice, inspirando por la nariz—. Supongo que era de suponer, teniendo en cuenta tus decisiones en cuanto a flores y pastel.

— Pues a mí me…

Cierro la boca de golpe. No tengo ni idea de qué decir. Ni idea de qué insulto lanzarle para causarle una herida tan profunda como la que ella ha abierto en mí. Cada palabra suya, un nuevo corte.

Lo único que quiero de mi madre son unas migajas: aprobación, compasión, respeto. Pero ahí no hay nada que rascar. Nunca lo ha habido.

Y, aun así, he sido lo bastante tonta como para dejar que esa llama de esperanza siguiera encendida. Dios mío, qué idiota.

Miro hacia otro lado para que no vea que tengo los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

— Una cola más larga —dice—. Una falda con más volumen. Será una de las pocas ocasiones en que vas a poder esconder por completo esas caderas, Serena. Deberías aprovecharlo.

Me encojo, aunque lo que quiero es gritarle que haber dejado de llevar una 34 no significa que tenga que empezar a vestirme con caftán. Soy joven, guapa, estoy sana, y si ella es demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta, joder, pues que… Mis furiosos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la trastienda se abre de golpe y una pelirroja muy alta entra por ella a toda prisa.

— Sere —dice tendiéndome una mano—. Soy Alyssa.

Voy a ofrecerle yo también la mía cuando descubro que la tenía cerrada en un puño tan apretado que me he dejado las uñas marcadas en las palmas. La abro y la cierro antes de alargarla hacia ella.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— Me temo que sí —dice—. Esto es muy embarazoso, pero no encontramos su vestido.

— No lo encuentran —repito como una boba.

— Esperamos que no sea más que un error administrativo de la aduana; estamos haciendo cuanto podemos.

Dejo de prestarle atención a media frase porque aún sigo atascada en la anterior: «No encontramos…». No encuentran mi vestido, y me caso el sábado. —… a otras tiendas también les faltan artículos…

¿Qué narices voy a hacer? Es mi vestido. ¡Mi vestido de novia! Vamos, que no puedo salir corriendo a comprarme algo en el centro comercial.

—… en la aduana o el consignador, pero estamos en ello y…

Y no es solo un vestido de novia. Es el vestido que compré durante mi viaje a Europa con Darien. El vestido que compramos juntos durante nuestros días y nuestras noches en París. El vestido creado por el diseñador que le aseguró a Darien que se desmayaría de la impresión cuando me viera con él puesto. No es un vestido que pueda perder, tampoco es un vestido que pueda reemplazar, y ya siento el pánico, la rabia y la impotencia crecer en mi interior.

Es una cosa después de otra, mierda, y ni siquiera puedo desahogarme. Porque no es culpa de esta pobre chica…, joder, si ella está muerta de vergüenza. Pero es que todo empieza a amontonarse: el fotógrafo, la música, las flores… Esas malditas flores de las que mi madre lleva hablando una hora.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino? —dice Alyssa con una voz que denota inquietud. Sus dedos rozan mi brazo y yo aprovecho ese contacto como ancla para no dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos y regresar a la realidad—. Señorita Tsukino, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Se encuentra muy bien —dice mi madre con rotundidad —. Esto solo puede tomarse por el lado positivo. Así tendrá ocasión de encontrar un vestido que sí favorezca su figura.

Alyssa abre mucho los ojos y mira a mi madre como si nunca en la vida se hubiese encontrado con una criatura semejante. Bueno, es muy probable que no.

— Vamos, Serena. Esto es Beverly Hills. Seguro que podemos encontrarte otro vestido.

— Largo de aquí ahora mismo.

No he pensado esas palabras, pero nada más decirlas sé que expresan con precisión lo que siento.

— ¿Perdona?

— A Texas —sigo—. Que te vayas a Texas, madre. Ahora mismo.

— ¡A Texas! Pero, Serena, ¿cómo…?

— ¡Me llamo Sere! —Grito—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Nunca me escuchas.

Veo que Alyssa, a nuestro lado, se muerde los labios y luego desaparece en un segundo plano. En el mostrador de cristal, la chica delgada parece de pronto exageradamente interesada en el único papel que hay encima.

En realidad me importa una mierda. Justo en este momento el decoro es lo último que tengo en la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo voy a irme a Texas ahora? Me perdería la boda.

— Por eso mismo —digo—. Le diré a Grayson que te lleve en avión. Tendrás que salir hoy para que pueda regresar con tiempo de sobra. Él sí que está invitado —añado con voz dulce y almibarada.

— Cariño, soy tu madre. No puedes pedirme que no asista a tu boda.

Dudo solo un instante, lo suficiente para oír la voz de Darien en mi interior hablándome de nuestras elecciones, de los caminos que hemos tomado y adónde nos han conducido. Y esta elección conduce al día de mi boda. Un día de celebración. O un día con mi madre taladrándome sin parar. La mujer que tantas molestias se ha tomado, y de tantas formas, para arrebatarme la felicidad en innumerables momentos de mi vida.

— Serena, no me hagas esto. Necesito…

Se interrumpe, sus labios se sellan con fuerza. Respiro hondo y de repente me doy cuenta de que he sido más tonta de lo que creía. Mi madre no ha venido porque mi inminente boda la haya animado a arreglar nuestra relación. Tampoco porque quiera disculparse por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo a Darien. Está aquí porque se ha gastado hasta el último centavo que tuvo nuestra familia hace una eternidad y ve en mí una nueva gallina de los huevos de oro. No sé qué es lo que necesita: una casa nueva, un coche nuevo, capital para invertir. Ni lo sé ni me importa. A mí no va a sacarme ni un centavo, y a Darien muchísimo menos, joder.

— Adiós, madre.

— Serena, no. No puedes hacerme esto.

— ¿Sabes qué, madre? Sí puedo. —Camino hacia la puerta sintiéndome más liviana y con un paso más saltarín. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarla y sonrío—. Y, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no te adelantas y vuelves tú sola a casa?


	9. Capítulo 8

Eres increíble —dice Darien esa noche cuando le explico lo que he hecho—. Una vez me contaste que no tenías huevos para plantarle cara a tu madre.

Estamos en una bañera tamaño piscina, uno frente al otro, nuestras piernas se tocan.

— Y sigo sin tenerlos —replico, riéndome.

— Claro que sí. —Alarga el brazo para alcanzar mi mano y tira de mí hacia él; luego, con toda intención, coloca mi mano encima de su paquete—. Estos son del todo tuyos.

— Ni lo dudes —digo, y apreso sus labios en un beso.

Me abraza y me estrecha contra sí hasta que no tengo más remedio que sentarme a horcajadas sobre él sí quiero estar en una postura cómoda.

No es que sentarme a horcajadas sobre Darien sea algo molesto, y menos aun cuando tiene una erección que roza los pliegues de mi sexo de una forma que consigue desterrar fulminantemente de mi pensamiento lo dramático del día.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti —afirma encerrándome en el círculo de sus brazos.

— Yo también estoy orgullosa de mí —digo—. He asumido el control de la situación. He decidido lo que quiero para la boda y he hecho lo que había que hacer. —Le doy un beso—. Me parece que voy a convertir en costumbre esto de ir a por las cosas que quiero.

— ¿No es lo que has hecho siempre?

Le cierro la boca presionando sus labios con un dedo.

— No se trata de eso.

— ¿De qué, entonces? —pregunta.

— De esto. —Hundo una mano entre los dos para asir su erección. Despacio, acaricio toda la longitud de su polla—. Hacerse con el control puede resultar muy gratificante.

— Oh, sí.

Su voz suena desgarrada.

— ¿Le pasa algo, señor Chiba? —pregunto con inocencia —. Parece usted distraído.

— Al contrario —contesta—. Estoy muy concentrado.

Muy atento.

— ¿De verdad?

Darien coge aire y veo el estremecimiento que lo recorre, el ardor en sus ojos.

Me mira y yo sonrío, lenta y abiertamente, con toda clase de promesas.

— Bésame —dice—. Móntame.

Esta vez soy yo la que tiembla de expectación. Me levanto a la vez que atrapo su boca con un beso caliente, profundo y ávido. Su lengua lucha con la mía, embistiendo y provocándome. Desciendo sobre su polla y lo monto: subo y bajo a un ritmo desesperado que hace que el agua se derrame de la bañera.

Una y otra vez, más y más al fondo, hasta que no tengo más remedio que interrumpir el beso porque los latigazos de placer que me recorren por dentro me obligan a arquearme hacia atrás.

Al hacerlo, su boca se cierra sobre mi pecho y sus dientes me mordisquean; el dolor provoca ardorosas corrientes de placer que bajan por mi cuerpo hasta que llegan a mi sexo, a ese lugar tan escondido en mi interior que él está tocando, que está embistiendo con cada acometida, y acumula una presión deliciosa que crece y crece hasta que por fin estallamos juntos y casi vaciamos el agua de la bañera.

Después me derrumbo sobre el pecho de Darien, liberada y colmada de satisfacción. Nos quedamos así hasta que nos da miedo salir de ahí dentro completamente arrugados. Darien me ayuda entonces a levantarme, me seca y me lleva en brazos a la cama, donde me arropa con suavidad bajo las frescas sábanas.

— No me has dicho qué piensas hacer con el vestido — comenta después, cuando ya estamos entrelazados, medio abandonado al sueño.

— Cuando mi madre se ha ido, yo he vuelto dentro — explico—. No es perfecto, pero en la trastienda tenían un vestido de mi talla.

— ¿Te gusta?

Me encojo de hombros. La verdad es que es un vestido precioso, cualquier novia estaría entusiasmada. Pero no es el mío y ¿qué chica se queda contenta con un plato de segunda mesa?

— Lo siento, cariño —dice, y me besa el hombro desnudo.

— Está bien, en serio. Te prometo que me encontrarás arrebatadora.

— Siempre me lo pareces.

Sonrío y mi sonrisa perdura cuando empiezo a quedarme dormida. Estoy a punto de rendirme a ese dulce estado de inconsciencia cuando recuerdo otra cosa.

— ¿Sigues despierto? Tengo una idea genial.

— Para genialidades siempre estoy despierto —dice.

— Se me ha ocurrido por esos tuits que nos han escrito en el Raven.

— ¿Nos?

— A las chicas y a mí —aclaro.

— Hum. Si estás pensando en invitar a los tíos del Raven a la boda, pienso ejercer mi derecho a veto.

— Muy gracioso. No, estaba dándole vueltas al problema del fotógrafo. Ya sé que dije que quería estar segura de que tendría retratos de boda, pero podemos ir a hacérnoslos en cualquier momento. Además, quiero recordar el día, no una pose. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer lo mismo que toda esa gente en sus tuits.

— Que es…

— Fotos espontáneas. Le damos una cámara a cada invitado como detalle de la boda, y luego les pedimos que, antes de marcharse, dejen las tarjetas de memoria en un cuenco. Conseguiremos una barbaridad de fotos estupendas de nuestros amigos y de nosotros, bailando, comiendo. No serán fotos profesionales, pero sí divertidas, y seremos nosotros, nosotros de verdad. No como esas fotografías horteras que sacarán los paparazzi desde la playa. ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece que eres genial —dice—.Genial y preciosa. Y no veo la hora de convertirme en tu marido.

Sonrío, me invaden la alegría y el amor.

— Yo tampoco —digo, y entonces, por fin, cierro los ojos, me acurruco junto a él y dejo que el sueño me lleve consigo.

Cuando me despierto el viernes, Darien ya se ha ido. Le ha dicho a Grayson que tiene unos negocios que atender antes de irnos de luna de miel y que estará en la oficina o visitando varias propiedades con el señor Black.

Meto un gofre en la tostadora, lo cual más o menos resume mis habilidades culinarias, y me lo como con un poco de sirope mientras hago algunas llamadas matutinas desde el patio. La primera es a Sylvia, para explicarle mi plan de las cámaras. Le parece una idea magnífica y me jura que tiene tiempo de sobra para ocuparse de ello.

— Me aseguraré de que las entreguen por la mañana. En serio, Sere, no te preocupes. Hoy descansa un poco. Te lo mereces. Y lo necesitarás para la luna de miel.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero, como tiene razón, no se lo discuto. En lugar de eso, me decido a delegar de verdad y le envío un correo electrónico con los nombres de tres grupos a los que les hice una prueba y me gustaron pero rechacé. No es una solución perfecta, pero rebaja el estrés. Me promete que los llamará, verá quiénes están disponibles y escogerá a los mejores.

Le doy las gracias y me desconecto, luego intento decidir cuál es la mejor forma de relajarme antes de la boda. Anoche, al final, conseguí terminar el álbum de recortes para Darien, así que eso ya está listo. Y aunque mi propio trabajo se ha ido acumulando, no sé por qué pero la idea de sentarme delante del ordenador a programar no me resulta tentadora.

En realidad, salir a dar un paseo por la playa es casi lo único que me tienta. Y puesto que no quiero ir sola, bajo a la suite de invitados de la planta baja, llamo a la puerta y me asomo al dormitorio de Rei, que sigue a oscuras.

Normalmente la dejaría dormir, pero como es mi último día de mejor amiga soltera, supongo que la excepción está justificada. Descorro las cortinas y la zarandeo un poco.

— Mmm, Ryan…

Levanto las cejas, porque esta es una novedad muy interesante, pero Rei no me da el gusto de seguir hablando en sueños. En lugar de eso, se incorpora de golpe y muy despierta.

— Joder, Sere —vocifera—. ¿Qué narices haces?

Me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa?

Por suerte, Rei no es de las que se enfadan. Me lanza un par de miraditas perversas para desahogarse, reniega un poco y luego se viste. Al cabo de quince minutos ya estamos en la playa.

— Bueno, ¿no tienes nada que contarme? —pregunto.

Se me queda mirando como si hubiera perdido la chaveta.

— Que la Tierra no es plana. Que no te quedas ciego por masturbarte. Que Jethro Tull es un grupo, no un tío. ¿Qué te parece todo eso?

— No está mal —respondo—, pero yo estaba pensando en algo relacionado con Ryan.

Rei aminora el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa con Ryan?

— Desde que Darien le encargó que te llevara a casa aquel día, has estado rara.

Espero que lo niegue, pero en lugar de eso se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Y qué?

— Pues que si de verdad hay algo.

— Por lo que a él respecta, no —dice en tono de frustración—. Me parece que para él soy invisible.

Engancho mi brazo con el suyo.

— No puedo creer que seas invisible para nadie.

— Ya lo sé, ¿verdad? Bueno, no sé, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Me echo a reír.

— En fin, y ¿qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Con Ryan?

— Contigo.

Aminora el paso.

— No lo sé. No me han dado ese anuncio que dirige Caleb, pero me ha gustado vivir otra vez ese rollo de los castings.

Aun así, no quiero volver a meterme en la misma rueda de hámster, ¿sabes? Y además…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

— Rei…

— Está bien. Qué más da. Es que todo cambia ahora que vas a casarte.

— Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga.

Dejo de caminar y tiro de ella para que se detenga también.

— Bueno, en fin —dice en un tono que desencadena una oleada de alivio en mi interior—. Solo quiero decir que no creo que me fuera demasiado bien viviendo sola. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, tengo cierta tendencia a perder un poco la cabeza. Y tú te has retirado del mercado de compañeras de piso. Había pensado en vivir con Taiki, pero podría ser raro.

— ¿Crees que…?

Agita una mano.

— Qué va, eso se acabó —dice, refiriéndose a que han retozado juntos entre sábanas varias veces—. Pero, aun así, sería raro. ¿Dónde está Taiki, por cierto? Viene a la boda, ¿verdad?

— Tendría que llegar para la cena de hoy. —Como no hemos organizado una boda por todo lo alto, no habrá cena formal de ensayo, pero sí queríamos reunir a una buena panda de amigos—. Ha estado en Nueva York. Por unas declaraciones, creo que dijo.

— ¿Y a Darien le parece bien que venga esta noche?

— Como has dicho, podría ser raro, pero al final han acabado bien. Nunca se llamarán para salir a tomar una cerveza al bar de la esquina, pero creo que podemos sobrellevar alguna que otra cena y un acontecimiento social de vez en cuando.

— Bien. —Cruza los brazos en el pecho—. Los cambios son una mierda.

Pienso en los cambios que se han producido en mi vida desde que Darien entró en ella y en los que están por venir. Una boda. Una familia, espero. Sonrío y, tirando de Rei a mi lado, echo a andar otra vez.

— No —digo con firmeza—. Ya verás. Los cambios no tienen por qué ser una mierda.

Le Caquelon, en Santa Mónica, ha cerrado al público esta noche para nuestra cena privada. Alan, amigo de la infancia de Darien y su padrino en la boda, es el dueño de este restaurante de fondues y ha tenido la gentileza de ofrecérnoslo para la fiesta de hoy.

Me encanta el sitio, con su decoración moderna y sus colores vivos. La última vez que estuve aquí, Darien y yo compartimos un reservado muy íntimo. Esta noche estamos todos reunidos en la sala principal del restaurante. Reímos, hablamos y brindamos. Y, desde luego, nos deleitamos con las diversas fondues que Alan ha repartido por toda la sala.

Ha quitado la habitual música new age y por los altavoces suenan alegres canciones del Rat Pack. Por lo visto está al corriente de que Darien y yo compartimos el mismo gusto por Sinatra, Dean Martin y los demás.

Sonrío a Darien, que está hablando con Taiki y Andrew al otro lado de la sala. Entonces los deja y viene hacia a mí; me estrecha entre sus brazos, me lleva bailando por todo el restaurante y me inclina hacia atrás en un sorprendente paso final para alborozo de nuestros invitados.

— Soy un genio —anuncia.

— Eso me han dicho.

— Y tengo un equipo de música —añade.

— También tengo constancia de ese hecho. Supongo que ahora vendrá algún tipo de relación entre ambas cosas.

Darien señala los altavoces.

— No necesitamos grupo para mañana. Solo necesitamos un DJ.

Me lo quedo mirando.

— Eres un genio. Pero ya le he dicho a Sylvia que contrate a un grupo.

— Y ella me ha dicho que todos estaban ocupados, pero que no se atrevía a decírtelo. —Se inclina hacia mí, me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja y luego susurra—: Puede que hayas dado muestras de estrés. Mi ayudante solo intentaba protegerte, y no puedo decir que la culpe por ello.

Me río y lo aparto, pero al instante lo atraigo otra vez hacia mí para abrazarlo.

— Estás de buen humor —comento.

— Claro que sí. ¿No te has enterado? Mañana me caso.

— Un hombre con suerte.

— Mucha —contesta, y la intensidad de su mirada sirve para subrayar esa palabra.

— Tengo una cosa para ti —digo, y lo arrastro al fondo del restaurante, donde todas las chicas hemos apilado nuestros bolsos.

Yo he traído una bolsa enorme, y saco de ella el regalo envuelto en papel plateado. Al ver a Darien cogerlo con la misma expresión que un niño el día de Navidad, río encantada.

— ¡Ábrelo, venga! —lo animo.

Retira el papel, examina el álbum y luego lo abre despacio.

Sé cuál es la primera imagen que ve: una instantánea de nosotros dos en Texas hace seis años. Fue una foto robada que nos hizo un periodista local y nunca llegó a publicarse. Tuve la suerte de dar con ella después de una llamada al archivo del periódico.

— Sere… —dice, y noto el asombro en su voz.

Va pasando las páginas y el amor que veo en sus ojos hace que se me aflojen las rodillas. Lo contemplo mientras estudia cada una de ellas, cada recuerdo. Al terminar, cierra el álbum con veneración, lo deja en la mesa con cuidado y me abraza.

— Gracias —dice, y esa palabra contiene toda una vida de emoción.

Me da un beso suave, después me lleva de nuevo junto a los invitados.

— Yo también tengo un regalo para ti —dice, y consulta su reloj—, pero necesito unos quince minutos más.

Arrugo la frente preguntándome qué se traerá entre manos, pero asiento.

— Eso me deja tiempo de sobra para hacer una ronda entre la gente y comer más chocolate. ¿Me acompañas?

— Por supuesto —dice, y me sigue a la fondue de chocolate.

Alan está allí, así que charlamos un rato con él. Entonces Darien y él se van a hablar con Blaine y Setsuna. Como tengo que preguntarle una cosa a Setsuna, estoy a punto de seguirlos, pero Taiki se me acerca y me quedo a darle un abrazo.

— Hola, chico de las declaraciones. ¿Qué tal sigue el salvaje e incierto mundo de los litigios civiles?

— Salvaje e incierto —responde con una gran sonrisa—. Y lo he dejado. Al menos hasta dentro de unas semanas. — Saluda con la mano a Kunzite Maynard, su jefe, y luego me lleva a un rincón—. Kunzite me ha preguntado si quiero que vuelvan a trasladarme a Nueva York.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

— Por Amy, creo. En un principio pedí el traslado a Los Ángeles para estar más cerca de ella. Pero ahora que ya no estamos juntos…

No termina la frase.

— ¿Y te irás?

Taiki y yo no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente, pero sé que lo echaré de menos si decide volver.

— Lo estoy pensando, pero sigo entre dos aguas. Manhattan me encanta, pero Los Ángeles también tiene su punto.

Me mira como si hubiera algo más que quisiera decirme.

— ¿Qué?

Duda y luego se lanza.

— ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de arreglar lo que le hice a Amy?

Siento que mis hombros se hunden.

— La cagaste, Taiki. A lo grande. Todos te queremos. Ella también, joder, pero no sé si con eso basta.

— No —dice—. Yo tampoco lo sé.

Le aprieto la mano.

— Aquí me tienes para lo que necesites.

— Ya lo sé —dice, luego me estrecha en sus brazos—. Me alegro.

Correspondo a su abrazo con fuerza, pensando que es otra de las cosas agradables de las bodas: te permiten disipar los últimos fantasmas del pasado que aún andan flotando por ahí.

Hago la ronda, hablo con Ryan y Edward, y con Steve y Anderson. Kunzite y Blaine se me acercan e intento averiguar cuál es la posición de Kunzite respecto al posible traslado de Taiki, pero no suelta prenda.

También han venido Sylvia, la señorita Peters y otros empleados de Darien. Y Setsuna, por supuesto.

— Llevo toda la noche intentando pillarte —le digo.

— Qué raro, y yo que pensaba que la más popular eras tú.

— Da un paso atrás y me contempla con esa mirada sentimental que la gente dirige a la novia antes de la boda—. Le harás mucho bien, Texas. Los dos os haréis mucho bien, qué demonios.

— Sí, es verdad —digo—. ¿Te ha contado Darien lo de mi madre?

— Algo me ha contado, sí —admite—. El resto lo sé por Rei.

Sonrío. No me sorprende, la verdad.

— La he enviado a casa. Y no llegué a pedirle que me acompañara al altar, aunque es la única familia que tengo.

— ¿Familia? —repite—. Eres demasiado lista para caer en eso, Texas. Puede que esa mujer te diera a luz, pero no es tu familia ni de lejos.

Recorro con la mirada la sala llena de amigos y no puedo evitar asentir.

— Lo sé —digo—. Tú sí que lo eres, y te quiero. — Respiro hondo—. ¿Querrías llevarme al altar?

Me parece ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no digo nada. Simplemente le dejo un momento para serenarse, aunque ver lo mucho que la ha emocionado mi petición me llega a lo más hondo del alma.

— Claro que sí, joder, Texas —dice por fin—. No lo dudes.

Un momento después, Darien me dice que me acerque hasta donde está charlando con Andrew. Se saca del bolsillo un paquetito plano envuelto en papel plateado y me lo entrega.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

— Por supuesto.

Rompo el papel con la misma sensación que una niña en Navidad. Levanto la tapa y descubro un precioso collar con una cadena de plata y gemas amarillas como el sol.

— Darien, es una preciosidad.

Mi mirada desciende hasta la tobillera de esmeraldas que llevo siempre y me siento malcriada.

— Me recordó a las flores de tu vestido de novia y pensé que haría juego con ellas.

Me da un vuelco el corazón al ver lo considerado que es.

— Pero eso era con el primer vestido —explico.

— Ya lo sé —dice mientras Andrew se agacha y levanta una enorme caja del suelo. La deja sobre una mesa y yo los miro a los dos con curiosidad—. Venga —me anima Darien—, ábrela. Me da la sensación de que al final el collar sí te parecerá adecuado.

Levanto la tapa con cautela y me quedo embobada mirando mi precioso vestido de novia desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Tengo unos amigos que poseen una habilidad única para localizar envíos internacionales que se han extraviado —dice Andrew.

— Ah.

Miro a Darien y me pregunto si eso significa lo que creo que significa, pero su rostro no deja entrever nada. Para ser sincera, en realidad no me importa cómo ni dónde lo ha conseguido. Me alegro de que haya llegado y ya está.

— Alyssa vendrá a casa por la mañana y se encargará in situ de las modificaciones que haya que realizar —añade Darien.

Sigo mis impulsos y me acerco a darle un beso a este hombre que me cuida tan asombrosamente bien.

— Gracias —digo, y luego me vuelvo para incluir también a Andrew—. Gracias a los dos. Me habéis salvado.

Una sensación de alivio recorre todo mi cuerpo; por primera vez desde que empecé a organizar la boda, siento que me he liberado por completo del estrés. Es una sensación agradable.

Alargo un brazo para estrechar con fuerza la mano de Darien. «Esto es lo único que importa», pienso.

La fiesta continúa hasta bien entrada la noche, y al llegar a casa son casi las dos de la madrugada. Estoy a punto de desnudarme y caer rendida en la cama cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo una llamada sin contestar. Pongo el altavoz y escucho el mensaje.

«Hola, Sere, soy Lauren. Es por lo de las flores de mañana. Solo quería que supieras que las tenemos listas. Ha sido todo muy improvisado, pero estamos contentos de haberlo conseguido.»

Miro ceñuda a Darien, que parece tan desconcertado como yo.

«Así que estaremos allí a primera hora para montarlo todo, pero con lirios y gardenias. Y también vamos a enviarle una selección a Sally para el pastel. Gracias otra vez, ya estamos impacientes por mañana. Felicidades una vez más, a ti y a Darien.»

El mensaje termina y yo me quedo mirando el teléfono como si fuera una serpiente.

Pero ¿qué demonios…?

« ¿A qué coño viene esto?»

— Las ha cambiado —digo—. Mi madre ha conseguido meter la mano en mi boda.

Cruzo una mirada con Darien. Sé que ve en mis ojos lo furiosa que estoy. En los suyos encuentro una rabia asesina.

No por lo de las flores —sinceramente, dudo que le importe si ganan los girasoles o las gardenias—, sino por lo que esa mujer ha vuelto a hacerme. Una vez más.

— Es como si hubiera alargado el brazo desde Texas para retorcerme el puñal en la herida. Como si no encontrara felicidad en esta vida a menos que ande jodiéndome.

Empiezo a dar vueltas por el dormitorio en el intento de serenarme. Siento frío y estoy enfadada, fuera de mí. La alegría que me ha invadido cuando Darien y Andrew me han entregado el vestido de novia ha desaparecido. Es como si esta boda no pudiera ser de verdad mi boda. Y ahora, o soporto una ceremonia con el sello de mi madre, o me paso el día de mi boda solucionando este jaleo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamo.

— No pasa nada —dice Darien a la vez que me abraza.

— Ya sé que no pasa nada. No estamos hablando de una cura para el cáncer, pero no se trata de eso. Es que ha ido y lo ha cambiado todo como le ha dado la gana.

— Pase lo que pase, al final, de todas formas, nos habremos casado —dice él con gran sensatez.

Yo estoy de muy mal humor para escuchar nada sensato, pero ahí está. Ineludible y auténtico, pendiendo en el aire entre él y yo.

Sigo caminando en círculos por la habitación mientras Darien me observa con miedo, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Es un hombre listo.

La rabia que me hierve se va enfriando por fin y deja tras de sí una calma calculadora.

Siento el cosquilleo de una idea que va creciendo lentamente. Tras unas cuantas vueltas más a la habitación, me detengo frente a él.

— Puedo arreglarlo —digo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que puedo lloriquear y quejarme porque me ha jodido la boda. O puedo darle la vuelta a esto, mandar a mi madre a la mierda y decir que no me ha jodido nada, que me ha hecho un favor.

— ¿Y lo ha hecho?

Tardo en sonreír.

— Sí, y te diré por qué. —Agarro a Darien del cuello de la camisa, lo atraigo hacia mí y, sintiéndome de nuevo ligera y libre, le doy un beso intenso—. Bueno, podría decírtelo — corrijo, y lo miro con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones —, pero tendrás que obligarme a hablar.


	10. Capítulo 9

Estoy en el balcón del segundo piso contemplando las tranquilas aguas del Pacífico. Hace una tarde preciosa, perfecta para una boda al aire libre. El sol está a punto de ponerse. Casi es hora de que empiece la ceremonia.

Darien está a mi lado y me ha pasado un brazo por la cintura. Ante nosotros se extiende toda su propiedad, de un verde exuberante que se desvanece al llegar a la arena pálida.

A estas horas la playa suele estar vacía, pero en estos momentos la vemos salpicada de carpas blancas con farolillos encendidos. Nuestros invitados, a quienes no logro reconocer desde tan lejos, pasean por ellas y desde la playa suben estrofas cantadas por Frank Sinatra. Más allá de la hilera de carpas, los paparazzi han acampado dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre sus presas.

No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que tenemos un truco para dar esquinazo a esos buitres.

Más allá, el Pacífico reluce de un cálido púrpura teñido de naranja por el sol, que se pone con rapidez.

«Pronto —pienso—, pronto seré la señora de Darien Chiba.»

— ¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres? — pregunta Darien cuando el zumbido del helicóptero invade el aire.

El aparato desciende delante de nosotros y toma tierra con cuidado en el helipuerto. Echo un último vistazo al panorama que se abre ante mí.

— Estoy segura —digo levantando la voz para que me oiga por encima de los rotores.

Abajo, Gregory y Tony ya están cargando las maletas en el aparato.

Me pongo de puntillas para darle a Darien un beso intenso, breve y profundo. Me separo de él, sin aliento, y sonrío porque resulta irónico que me hiciera falta una jugarreta de mi madre para comprender por fin algo que debería haber sabido desde el principio.

Poso una mano sobre su pecho para sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la piel.

— Lo que importa no es quién me acompañe al altar…. sino el hombre que me estará esperando allí. Tú mismo lo dijiste: es la única boda que tendré jamás, y así es como quiero que sea.

Sin estrés, sin paparazzi. Sin conversaciones de cortesía, sin quebraderos de cabeza por la música o la comida o las flores o los parientes que se presentan de pronto sin que nadie los haya invitado. Solo Darien y esas dos pequeñas palabras: «Sí, quiero».

— ¿Y todo el trabajo que has dedicado a la recepción? — pregunta, aunque ya lo hemos hablado esta noche.

He trabajado tanto para alcanzar la perfección que he perdido de vista lo que Darien ya sabía: que mientras acabemos siendo marido y mujer, la perfección está garantizada.

Aun así, le doy el gusto de responder otra vez. Entiendo que necesite asegurarse de que esto es lo que quiero de verdad.

— La fiesta también es importante —digo—, y tendrán una fantástica. —Señalo hacia la playa con la cabeza—. Confía en mí. Rei y Setsuna lo tienen todo controlado. Si alguien sabe cómo conseguir que un montón de gente lo pase bien en una fiesta, esa es mi mejor amiga. —Mi sonrisa es cada vez más amplia—. Le he pedido a Ryan que la ayude.

Estarán de marcha toda la noche y, por la mañana, todo el que quiera podrá ver cómo nos casamos. Además, Setsuna me ha prometido darles duro a los de la prensa.

La sonrisa de Darien es tan grande como la mía.

— Te quiero, señorita Tsukino —dice.

— Dentro de poco ya no podrás decir eso. Pronto seré la señora Chiba.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia la escalera.

— Pues vamos —dice—. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Bajamos la escalera corriendo, cogidos de la mano, luego seguimos hacia el helicóptero agachando la cabeza y riendo. Darien me ayuda a subir y, cuando ya estamos con los cinturones abrochados, le hace una señal al piloto para que despegue.

Y entonces, mientras los invitados se despiden de nosotros con la mano desde la playa y los paparazzi no hacen más que disparar sus cámaras, desaparecemos hacia la puesta de sol y dejamos que nuestros amigos disfruten solos de nuestra comida, beban nuestro champagne e inauguren la noche bailando.

Darien y yo estamos en una playa junto a un mar agitado que pierde ya el gris de la noche y lo cambia por la variedad de colores que provoca el sol del amanecer. También eso es algo que he comprendido: no podía casarme a la puesta de sol. Tenía que celebrar mi boda al amanecer. Llevo mi vestido de novia y el collar que me ha regalado Darien y, al ver la cara que ha puesto mientras recorría el breve trecho hasta el altar, he sabido que todo el esfuerzo que costó recuperarlo ha merecido la pena. Me siento como una princesa. ¡Qué demonios, me siento como una novia! Y cuando Darien me mira, me siento hermosa.

No llevo zapatos, así que hundo los dedos de los pies en la arena y me invade una sensación salvaje, embriagadora y libre. No hay estrés, no hay preocupaciones. Lo único que existe es esta boda y el hombre que está a mi lado, y eso es todo cuanto necesito.

Frente a nosotros, un funcionario mexicano oficia la ceremonia con un inglés chapurreado y con mucho acento. Estoy bastante segura de que en la vida he oído nada tan bonito.

— ¿Quieres a este hombre como legítimo esposo? — pregunta.

Y yo digo las palabras que llevo en el corazón desde el momento en que lo conocí:

— Sí, quiero.

— Sí, quiero —dice Darien cuando le toca a él.

Para hablar se ha vuelto hacia mí, y veo la profundidad de sus sentimientos en sus ojos de dos colores. «Mía», forman sus labios sin decir nada. Yo asiento. Es verdad. Soy suya y siempre lo seré.

Como Darien Chiba es mío.

A pocos metros de nosotros, un niño al que hemos pagado unos pesos sostiene el teléfono de Darien, que retransmite en directo la ceremonia a Malibú, donde Rei la está proyectando en la lona de una de las carpas por si alguno de los invitados sigue lo bastante sobrio o despierto después de toda la noche de juerga.

Aquí, en nuestra playa, el funcionario nos declara marido y mujer. Esas palabras se vierten sobre mí cargadas de significado y llenan mi alma.

— Aquel día —susurro, y creo que el corazón me va a estallar—, aquel día en que me pediste que posara para ti… jamás pensé que terminaría así.

— Pero si no ha terminado, señora Chiba. Esto es solo el principio.

Su voz suena emocionada y sus palabras son absolutamente perfectas.

Asiento porque tiene razón, y porque este momento me abruma tanto que no consigo hacer nada más.

— Ahora voy a besarte —dice, y atrapa mis labios con su boca.

El beso es largo y profundo, y a nuestro alrededor los lugareños aplauden y nos vitorean.

Me abrazo a Darien, no querría soltarlo jamás, y el sol sigue ascendiendo por el cielo y nos ilumina con la luz de la mañana.

«Perfecto», pienso. Porque el sol nunca se pondrá entre Darien y yo. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

FIN…


End file.
